104th Gamer Squad
by Arreku97
Summary: Set in modern day, Freshman year. Both Eren and Armin are major gamers, and were immediately deemed nerds within the social life for even participating in such things. The two play online with their in game guild, The Survey Corps, Led by their English Teacher, Levi Ackerman. A very nerdy, weird, goofy plot. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Eventual romance, and stuff. Bloop.
1. -50 DKP

_**104th Gamer Squad: Chapter One**_

_**-50 DKP**_

* * *

**Quick Note: So, this was a really goofy and weird concept I came up with. I'm kind of curious to see how it play's out, and to see how exactly everything happens myself. I really for some reason, could picture this within my mind, so I thought, "Hey, why not?". Anyways, without any more length of time, here is the story. I will warn you, this is probably the most nerdy thing ever... Enjoy.**

* * *

"You see, because of the fact that he chose to save the girl, he also accidentally sacrificed the boy and his mother in the process. Which is why, this character is could also be portrayed as an antagonist. But, he doesn't do it out of intention of melancholy, rather that he just found a personal interest within the girl... Do you understand, Eren?" A familiar soft voice trailed off, as the figure flipped through pages of the book.

"Yeah, totally." Another voice replied in boredom, as it gently tapped the pencil against his desk. He continued to stare into the absolute abyss, hoping that something more enjoyable would happen within it.

"So, I'm having a tough time judging the character correctly. Because, I realize he did indeed sacrifice two innocent lives, but it was also the trouble of his heart persuading him. So, I was curious what you thought about it?" The voice spoke, as it gazed up from the book towards a completely lifeless looking companion.

"Yeah man, I know what you mean." The figure replied instinctively, as it continued to tap its pencil against the desk. It's eyes jumped across many items that were located within the room, hoping for one of them to hold something to keep his attention.

"Eren, that was a question, not a statement." The voice spoke slightly bewildered. Bewildered, due to the fact that it's companion was currently located somewhere not within the galaxy he was on, and it became quite obvious.

"I agree with what you are saying man." The voice spoke in monotone once more, as it's eyes carelessly continued to dance around the small English classroom.

It was then, that Armin Arlert, had let out an extremely long sigh as he let his gaze focus back to the classroom... This had always been the downside to picking Eren Jaeger as an assignment partner, though he always did, he nearly had to complete atleast ninety-five percent of the assigned work each time.

Armin then, let his eyelids rest, as they were half closed. He figured they could hopefully work on this later, and he wouldn't have to do all the work like he always did previously...

Suddenly Eren's interest piqued, as he remembered something from his computer screen this morning. His eyes were instantly filled with joy, and excitement. He quickly turned his gaze to his friend that sat at his left side.

"Dude, dude, dude!" Eren yelped up in astonishment, his eyes screamed interest, much to Armin's dismay. If Armin had to guess, it was going to be about the game... again.

"Yes?..." Armin spoke through silent frustration, though, he too was excited about it... He would occasionally find himself hopeful for a study partner that was Eren, yet one who was actually dedicated to the assignment at hand... They could probably get the assignment done, that was due in a week, complete within three days.

"Aren't you freakin' pumped for the new patch today?! The new raid comes out, along with the three new heroic dungeons!" Eren chimed with awe, practically begging to get home as soon as possible to play the new content.

Armin sighed, "Yeah... Yeah, I am." Armin admitted, though he was still slightly in dismay about Eren's earlier actions, he probably shared the exact amount of excitement for the new content that was releasing today. He, had just been better at hiding at it.

The two best friends, found themselves addicted to a common video game... A video game that ripped the time from over a billion player's hands... The game known as, World Of Warcraft.

The two helped run a pretty succesful guild that usually cleared heroic content within the first week, they were known quite well on their realm, as in the game; they were practically celebrities...

However, that could be quite the opposite in the real world. For playing the game, the two were deemed as nerds, and usually were forced to ridicule and harassment. Sometimes the abuse would be physical, while the other day's it would be verbal.

Though Eren tried to stand up as well as he could for the two, and threatened whoever the culprit was that was bullying them, they would usually still get all of the punishment for playing the game that the popular culture deemed necessary.

The two were usually the laugh stock of the school, and if anybody felt particularly brash that day, they would choose to find, then abuse the two wandering souls. The two would ignore it however, as they found themselves timelessly addicted to this video game.

Suddenly, the teacher spoke up, bringing them out of their video gaming imagination bliss. They shook their heads, as they slowly looked around them and saw that students were getting up and walking away.

"Class dismissed." A familiar voice spoke, one that Eren knew all too well.

As Armin and Eren got up, and began to make their way towards the door. A voice called out for them, causing them to halt.

"Jaeger, Arlert, come here." The teacher spoke... Armin and Eren gulped, as they turned around, and hesitantly walked up to the desk of Levi Ackerman...

As they walked up to the desk, they watched as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs upon the table. He then took a long swig of his black coffee, because you know, he doesn't need creamer, or sweetener, cause he's cool like that.

As he placed his mug gently down upon his desk, he crossed his arms and looked in no particular direction. Then, shortly after, he turned his gaze and looked towards both Eren and Armin. He then stared at them for a moment with narrowed eyes, before he slowly spoke up.

"Are you prepared?" He spoke calmly, as his eyes swiftly glanced between the two, standing at the corner of his desk. Eren gave a confident smirk, while Armin gave more of a hopeful timid smile.

"Yes, sir!" Eren spoke ecstatically, as he looked towards Mister Ackerman. Levi then, took his feet upon the table, placed them upon the floor as he stood up entirely, slamming his hand's upon the desk.

"You're sure? Your gear is reforged, your items are enchanted, and you read up on the fights?" Levi spoke sternly, as he looked at the two with narrowed suspicious eyes. His hands continued to be firmly planted on the desk in front of him.

Eren then slightly shuffled his feet, as he shifted his gaze nervously away from Levi. He then rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he looked back towards Levi, and raised his hand. He nervously held out his index finger, as he hesitantly spoke up.

"Enchants... You mean like... _All our gear...?_" Eren chimed up timidly, with a small and nervous, laugh and a smile. Mister Ackerman let out a long sigh, as he fell back into his chair. His brows lowered in frustration as he closed his eyes, his mouth was pursed as he took another sip of his coffee. As he sat down the mug, he spoke up once more.

"Jaeger, make sure to fix that as soon as you get home. I do not want to wipe because our tank is missing enchants. We haven't prepared this long for you to screw it up." Levi spoke up through annoyance, as he then focused his gaze on Arlert.

"Healer." He spoke up in a grim tone, as he brought his coffee up to his face once more.

"Y-Yes?...Sir?" Armin spoke up nervously, slightly surprised at his addressing of specifically him. He stiffed his posture, as he awaited Levi's further words. Levi sat up in his chair, as he set his coffee down, resting his arms upon his desk and glared at Armin.

"Are you prepared?" Levi spoke as he narrowed his eyes upon the smaller blonde body that stood beside Eren.

Armin eye's widened, as he hastily nodded. "Y-Yes sir. Armin spoke with a small smile, as he relaxed his posture.

Levi didn't blink, as he stared at Armin, Armin slightly fidgeted under his gaze. Eren was used to it, but this guy could still intimidate Armin on any day.

Levi relaxed his gaze, "Good... Armin, I have another question to ask of you - well, two actually." Mister Ackerman spoke as he rested his sight in front of him once more, as it looked towards nothing in particular. He then, sat back in his chair.

"S-Sure. Anything." Armin spoke up hesitantly as he visibly relaxed, slightly curious as to Levi's request.

"My first, will we be able to take down the first quarter tonight? And, my second, is can I count on you to make sure he is ready?" Mister Ackerman spoke calmly, as he slowly stirred his coffee mindlessly, though nothing was in it besides the black coffee itself.

"Hey, I'm right freakin' here, ya' know!" Eren spoke up with agitation, as he gritted his hands along with his teeth.

"Yes, we will be able to as long as nothing goes wrong. And, yes sir, I will." Armin spoke up, with this time, no hesitation in his voice. As he gave a warm smile, as he inwardly, was excited about tonight's events.

"What?! What the hell, Armin?" Eren spoke up in irritation, as his gaze went from Mister Ackerman, towards his best friend.

Armin nervously shrugged as he raised his hands with a laugh, "I-I'm sorry Eren... I didn-" Armin was cut off by Mister Ackerman's sharp voice.

"Eren, don't swear when a teacher is present. That teacher, being me." Levi spoke up sternly, "Now, you two are dismissed. You may take your leave." Levi concluded, as he placed on a pair of glasses, and went to begin his grading of papers.

Eren grumbled things unintelligible, "Stupid, bull-crap, idiots..." As both him and Armin turned around with books in hand, and began to make their way towards the door.

"Oh, and Eren." Mister Ackerman spoke up with an authoritative tone, as slowly both Eren and Armin turned around.

Levi looked up, as light glared upon his small rectangular frames. "You did awful on your most recent test. You misspelled half of the test. Try harder next time." He spoke formally, now sounding much more like a teacher than he did previously.

"Yeah...Stupid, whatever." Eren grumbled, as he turned around and began to make his leave. Armin gave a small nervous wave with a smile, as he turned around as well. He then ran up towards Eren.

"I should be the leader of the Survey Corps... Not him, or Erwin." Eren spat, still slightly upset. Armin caught up beside him with a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Hehe... S-Sorry about that Eren, I didn't mean to-" Armin was cut off once more as his nervous gaze turned towards Eren, as Eren sharply interjected.

"Can it. I don't want to hear it... Let's just get to lunch..." Eren spoke sternly, as the two walked through the maze of people. Eren then, approached his locker, unlocked it, and quickly shoved his books within it.

Armin mirrored his actions, by unlocking, then putting his book's in his locker that was separated by a single locker in between Eren's and his.

The single locker that separated both Eren's, and Armin's locker, belonged none other to a sophomore girl named Annie Leonhardt.

While the two were still freshman, Armin felt himself nervously glancing in her direction on occasion. And would quickly look away if she ever caught him, his cheeks would slightly burn under her gaze. He really could never pinpoint the reason why... But Eren would usually laugh at his expense due to it, causing Armin to normally try and hide his face, or just escape the situation entirely.

Armin found himself doing this nearly always subconsciously, until about two weeks ago... When the girl seemed slightly more hostile than usual...

Armin then gave a forlorn sigh with woeful eyes, as he closed his locker, and turned to leave when suddenly...

*Crumple*

* * *

_**FLASHBACK DODODODODODODO...DO...**_

* * *

_Armin had been putting his books away while focusing on his locker, when the barely taller Annie Leohardt walked up beside him..._

_He nervously glanced towards his right, as he felt himself normally doing, yet tried to stop himself... Though, he couldn't help but be slightly curious about the girl..._

_He looked in between the three long rectangular holes that were in his locker door, as he tried to hide himself to the best of his abilities._

_Annie felt his timid eyes scan her like always... And today, was not the day for him to be peeking over towards her... She had just gotten a lecture from her math teacher, Erwin Smith, about her fourth straight failed test._

_She couldn't stand math, and it infuriated her that she even had to take the damned class in the first place. She was the athletic type, not the academic type..._

_She could feel her hands gritting up, as she crumbled the test that held a large red 'F' upon the front... She threw the harshly crumpled paper into the locker._

_As she looked towards her left, she saw large, clear, crystalline blue eyes, slightly glance in her direction hesitantly, repeating many times with her continued presence. They quickly would look away whenever her eyes would meet his. _

_She felt herself tense up in irritation under his gaze. She didn't care who he was, she didn't care what he was, she just couldn't stand when people would stare at her like that._

_She however, tried her best to ignore it as she pulled out her necessary documents for her next class. She then closed her locker in irritation, as the door made a loud rattling slam._

_This had been going on for the whole time had been at this school... It had been two months now... It was driving her insane... She needed to put a stop to this..._

_Annie slowly closed her eyes, as she hoped that the eyes would be gone from behind those three rectangular openings..._

_As she opened her eyes, and glanced left... they were still there._

_Annie's insides went up in fire, as she made a rash decision to end this._

_"Screw it." She muttered, as she suddenly then turned towards the boy staring at her, took his locker door, and slammed it upon his soft features._

_The boy yelped, as he fell backwards upon his rear, he immediately grasped his hand over his nose, as blood began to rapidly come out from in between his still grasping fingers._

_He looked up towards the girl, as his eyes began to water instinctively. He was in shock, disbelief, and overall, he had gotten the scare of his life._

_Eren quickly looked over, and upon seeing the bleeding, whimpering, and nearly crying Armin, he ran over towards him._

_Eren quickly kneeled beside his friend placing his hand on his shoulder, as he quickly examined the wounds. He then looked up towards the girl in rage._

_"What the hell, you psycho bitch?!" Eren growled as his tone became threatening, he looked up towards the girl with a fury filled gaze._

_"You should tell your friend, that it isn't polite to stare." She spoke back coldly, as she held a very fickle hope that the day would normally resume, though she knew it wouldn't._

_Eren examined the wounds of his friend, as he then stood up while turning, and walked mere inches away from Annie. He held a threatening gaze, as he gritted his fingernails into his palms. He was visibly fuming, as he had a tough time keeping his outraged emotions in check._

_"What? Are you going to hit, me? Don't you know that it's impolite to hit a lady, as well?" Annie spoke coldly, as she narrowed her eyes towards Eren._

_"Hold it, hold it!" Suddenly, a feminine voice interrupted the whole situation, as a figure came running into the scene._

_It was the infamous principal to this high school, Hange Zoë. She ran up to the situation, and she looked down towards Armin. Her eyes glistened in wonder as she kneeled down by the boy._

_"Oh wow, that looks like it hurts! Tell me, what do you feel? Pain? Suffering? Agony? Oh wow, can I touch it? Please, let me touch it!" She chimed in awe, as she hastily moved her head around the scene, seeing it from every different possible angle. Eren eye's widened, as he looked backwards for a moment._

_" Principal Zoë, what are you doing?!" Eren chimed angrily towards his principle, suddenly she jumped, as she stood upwards, and turned around to face the other two._

_"O-Oh, right." She chucked nervously as she scratched the back of her head, she then narrowed her gaze towards Annie._

_"What you did was wrong, Miss...Lady! You may get a suspension... If you're not careful!" Zoë tried her very best to be intimidating, and kept an extremely stern expression._

_Eren slightly twitched, as his angry face turned to one that was now slightly disgruntled._

_'She is really terrible at this principal thing...' Eren thought, as he moved and narrowed his gaze back to Annie..._

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

"_So, I believe it won't be necessary to had out any penalties, we've all learned our lesson here, right?" Principal Zoë spoke in a voice that spoke with ramification, as Eren turned his outraged looked towards her._

_"What?! Are you kidding me?! With all due respect, did you not see the wound on Armin's face?" Eren spoke infuriated, as he motioned with his hands towards his right to where Armin was now sitting..._

_"Oh, I saw it..." Principal Zoë licked her lips, "Believe me, I saw it..." She said in lust, as one of Eren eye's slighty twitched as he had been officially creeped out, he dropped his hands to his sides. _

_"But! I believe Miss Leondhart here has learned her lesson, I mean, just look at her remorseful features!" Hange spoke, as both Eren and Armin sat up slightly and turned their gaze towards Annie._

_Annie wore the exact same cold expression, as it seemed both bored, and unamused. Eren spoke in protest, as they both sat back in their chairs._

_"What?! What the hell are you talking about? She look's exactly the-" Eren began, but Armin cut him off._

_"No Eren, it's fine. T-Thank you for your concern, but it was my fault." Armin began woefully as he looked downwards, "I shouldn't have stared... It was impolite... a-and, it was wrong... S-So... I'm r-really sorry, Annie. I s-shouldn't have d-done that... I j-just r-really hope, you can forgive me..." Armin spoke up timidly, as he let his gaze continue downward, he felt his cheeks slightly burn, and he couldn't determine the cause. His nose was still quite sore, as he now had a bandage strapped across his nose, slightly stained with blood. _

_Nobody had seen it, but Annie's eyes slightly widened at the boy's response... She wasn't expecting that from the small blonde boy... Nothing close to that..._

_Hange let a small smile encase her lips, "See?! See, Eren?! Did you see how well, that resolved? Heh, and you think my methods don't work. Silly boy." She began with pride, as she gave a full hearted grin and looked towards Eren._

_Eren inwardly fumed, as he wanted to scream an outraged interjection, but he bit his lip angrily, and held his tongue..._

_"Stupid bull crap..." He still muttered out, as he crossed his arms and looked no where in particular..._

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

* * *

_Annie was walking to her locker from her favorite class, yes you guessed it, math... She sighed as she tried to make it past the swarm of kids who managed to always get in her way. She quickly made her final steps towards her locker, as she got around the final wave of the damned imbeciles, that she personally considered unworthy of her presence in this cursed school._

_As she finally got to her locker, she saw something taped to her locker... She took her final steps, as she then found a petite iris, taped to a note, taped to her locker._

_Her eyes slightly went wide at the sight, as she gently pulled off the note. She gently pulled the purple flower from the note, as she noticed there were many scribbles on the note, marking out mistakes, as she noticed the note was written in pen. She began to read the note..._

* * *

_Hey, Annie. :)_

_It's *scribble* the boy who is your locker neighbor, as I'm sure you don't know my *scribble* actual name._

_But, I just wanted to say I was sorry again... *scribble* For the staring, I mean... It was an impolite thing to do, and you have my *scribble* sincerest apologies. I'll never stare again, I promise and swear._

_I saw this flower when I was walking to school, and it reminded me of *scribble * you for some reason. I thought you maybe would *scribble* like it, but I wasn't completely sure... So, I'm sorry if you didn't actually *scribble* like it._

_I'm really, super, sorry again! It was my fault, and a stupid thing to do._

_Sorry! :(_

_*scribble* Oh, And my name is Armin! :)_

_-Armin ^_^_

* * *

_Annie looked up from the note, and frowned slightly. She quickly crumpled the note and flower in her hands instinctively, as she walked over to the trash bin._

_As she prepared herself to drop the objects within said hand, she felt her hand clench, rather than open... She sat there for a moment, staring coldly at her hand that hung over the large trash bin. Her hand continued to clench, and it was infuriating her..._

_After a long inward battle, she found herself bring her hand back towards her... As she walked back over towards her locker, and let out a small sigh as her eyes fell somberly upon the ground below._

_She then unlocked her lock carefully with the note and flower still in hand, opened her locker, and stare at the inside of her locker... It was empty excluding school books, her backpack, and really that was it..._

_She had seen other kids decorate their locker with pictures of popular trends, the celebrities who they had crushes on, video game posters, and television shows they liked._

_She uncrumpled the note with her hand, straightened it, and did the very same with the crumpled dying flower..._

_She then looked down towards the straightened note and flower once more, as it sat within both of her hands. She then carefully took the used tape with the hand that held both flower and note, and reached her hand within her locker._

_Moments later, when she removed her hand from the inside of her locker, she looked back into it, and now saw both the flower and note, straightened, and taped to the very back of her locker..._

_She honestly couldn't believe she did that... But, at least... now she something accompanying the inside of her locker..._

_She couldn't help but let her mind wander..._

_Maybe..._

_If it were now, and she knew somewhat of who he was..._

_She wouldn't have been so angry about the staring..._

* * *

_**End Of Flashback...**_

* * *

When Armin looked downwards, he saw a small piece of paper under his foot, with tape accompanying the top of it... He quickly moved from his position, cautiously bent down, and picked up the now wrinkled piece of paper.

He brought it in hand to his face, as he slowly read it... His eyes grew wide as he did, as he once more blushed for no inconspicuous reason. His eyes glistened in hope and wonder, as he continued to look over the note.

Suddenly, Eren walked up towards Armin without him realizing, a grin plastered on his face...

"Man, I am so excited for that new raid tonig-..." He trailed off, as his grin dropped into more of a curious glare...

"Hey, what's that in your hands man?" He spoke up curiously, causing Armin to jump nervously, as the boy's cheeks were beat red. He quickly looked in Eren's direction, as he stuffed the note in his pocket.

"N-Nothing!" He yelped timidly, "J-Just... some t-test results..." He lied, as he hastily began to walk towards the lunch room.

Eren caught up and matched his fast pace with a smile and a chuckle, "Man, you must have got some really good test results, _I suppose..._" Eren chimed, though he realized Armin always had gotten perfect test results, so no, it definitely must have been something else... He was lying...

"Y-Yep...S-Sure did..." Armin replied timidly, as the two continued walking hastily, Eren giggling inwardly all along the way...

He couldn't help but let his mind wonder back towards the note, as he felt his cheeks slightly burn red simply thinking about it...

* * *

_I'm sorry too._

_And I'm Annie, by the way._

_-Annie_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading! For some reason, I have this weird glitch where when I write and copy it, or upload it from Doc Manager, it removes anything that begins with Mr. Ms. or Mrs., so that is pretty weird. And for some reason it is working when I bold, and italicize, and underline it. What the flip, I don't get it. So, if you can, let me know please if there are any huge gaps in the text haha. :D Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully this story isn't too cheesy, or weird. But I like it, ^_^ it's fun to write so far, :D and I hope you enjoy reading it ^_^. But, as you may have guessed, yes, I am a huge World Of Warcraft nerd in real life. I freaking love that game. So, I was deciding over which specific game and MMORPG to base it on, and decided I knew WoW the best so I went with that one. And no, I don't own rights to World Of Warcraft, Blizzard does. **_

_**Anyways, thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**_

_**Thanks! ^_^**_


	2. Hit Cap

_**104th Gaming Squad: Chapter Two**_

_**Hit Cap**_

* * *

Both Eren and Armin slowly watched through the lunch line... As Eren winced at the smell, of whatever the abomination that had been cooking was. Armin in this time, was more distracted at the previous situation with Annie... He felt as his mind constantly wandered towards that note, while unintentionally muting out Eren as he continued to chime on about the new patch for World Of Warcraft that had come out this morning.

As Eren received his meal, he had become quite the meal critic within the school, and always poked fun at the lunch lady... However, the lunch lady was not a lady in the least... No she was a he, a he who was named Hannes. Though there were other assistant's within the cafeteria, Hannes was the man in charge of the cafeteria. The two constantly found them self within verbal debates over the quality of the given food.

As Hannes placed the small bowl upon Eren's tray, he bent over, narrowed his eyes, and gave it a suspicious look.

"What is this, _gourmet,_ nourishment?" He spoke up curiously, as he gently took his fork, and poked it. He slightly winced upon the first poke, worried something could jump out at him.

"It's chili." Hannes spoke hastily, as he hoped to get Eren out of the line quickly. He was quite used to the stubborn bastard poking his buttons, and he could already feel his frustration began to mount within him.

Eren continued to poke it, "It's moving as if there is something in it... Something, breathing within it... I wasn't aware that chili was supposed to do this." Eren spoke authoritatively as he narrowed his eyes, and stood up entirely once more, letting his fork rest on his tray.

"Yes, it's a brand new thing. Chili breaths now. It's a brand new_ hippity hoppin' _trend." Hannes spoke in sarcasm, as he rolled his eyes at Eren. Though he cared about the boy, it didn't mean that the boy couldn't irritate the living crap out of him.

Eren took in all this information, as he slowly nodded his head a few times with closed eyes, while holding his hand to his chin. It was then that Eren opened his eyes, look towards Hannes, and spoke up.

"This troubles me, Hannes... We're practically brothers... _Brothers!_ And yet, you still lie to me... It breaks-" Eren began in pretend despair, as he held his hand to his heart, and faked a hurt frown. He then gleamed large innocent eyes to the man.

"It breaks my _heart!" _Eren concluded with false heartache, as he closed his eyes, and shied away from man, as he held a hand to cover his face.

"Damnit, Eren! Just take your lunch, and go!" Hannes spat irritably, as his eyes narrowed at Eren in frustration.

It was then that Eren turned back into the food critic, "I'll have you know, that I spend my hard earned money on this food! I bust my back, and_ this _is what I get?! It's unjust!" Eren once more continued, in false outrage. As he slammed his hand upon the serving counter.

It was then that Hannes let out a long sigh, as he leaned over on the counter and looked towards Eren with an all knowing look.

"Eren, your _mom _pays for your lunch." Hanne's chided in amusement, as he watched how Eren would react.

Sadly, it didn't dismay Eren in the least, instead, he nodded his head and while holding a hand to his chin. His eyes closed once more, as he processed the information.

"Mhm, mhm. Yes, this may be true... And you very well may have a point, but! I have something to say!" Eren began once more, as he looked towards Hannes with a serious look and opened eyes.

"Damnit! What is it Eren?!" The man spat out in irritation, as he hoped that he had won the battle, but Eren wasn't going to let it slide that easily.

It was then, that Eren once more gave Hannes large innocent eyes, and turned his waist, as if he were retreating his posture from the man. He then placed both hand's on his heart, as he looked to up towards Hannes in fake innocence.

"I j-just w-wanted t-to t-t-t-t-tell you..." He began in fake heartache, as he looked towards the visibly fuming Hannes with false whimpers... Eren closed his eyes, as he then took a deep breath, acting as if these next words were too troubling to converse. He then, opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I just wanted to tell you, t-that you looked very_ handsome, _today!" Eren yelped in false hurt, as Hannes faced turned beat red while his eye twitched slightly. It was then that Eren took his tray, placed his hand on his face, and started giving fake sobs. He then turned around and jogged away, false sobs playing tune all the way...

Armin slowly hesitated, before he came up to the counter to get his lunch. He honestly wasn't surprised by the pranks Eren pulled anymore, as he had been a recipient to many of them. Though, the students behind him seemed slightly confused and bewildered, this had been all too common to Armin.

"Damnit!..." Hannes seethed, "That kid is so, freaking weird... What's wrong with him?" Hannes spoke with a irritated sigh and frown, but couldn't help but inwardly smile. Though Eren was really, _really _odd at times, Hannes could always look back on the things he did and laugh about them. As they wouldn't be funny to him now, but they would be eventually.

Armin however gave a small shrug, as Hannes gave him his food. Hannes noticed Armin seem out of it, as Armin spoke up.

"Thank you, Hannes." Armin smiled and bowed his head politely, as he always did to Hannes, and really to anyone who gave him anything. He would even say his thanks to bullies that would maybe hit him one less time than normal, something that greatly outraged Eren for obvious reasons. He left his gaze focus on the counter, as his eyes somberly fell motionless upon the steel below. It was then, that Hannes voiced his concern.

"What's up, champ? You seem... out of sync, today." Hannes said as he crossed his arms, and leaned upon the serving counter...

Armin didn't talk, but Hannes noticed as a slight redness tainted the boy's cheeks, it was then that Hannes spoke up with an all knowing tone.

"_Oh... _It's about a girl, _huh_?" Hannes chimed suspiciously, with a smirk, as he looked towards Armin, Armin then in an instant, raised his gaze with wide-eyes towards Hanne's as his cheek's burned deeper than they had previously. Armin spoke up hastily, as he visibly fumbled.

"W-W-What?! N-No! J-Just some s-stressful homework, i-is all!" Armin stuttered nervously with wide-eyes, as he felt some of the other students began to snicker behind him. He felt his whole face burn, as he realized he wasn't doing the best job at hiding this.

"Armin. I don't want to tell you this, but you are an_ awful _liar." Hannes chimed up in amusement, as he let out a small chuckle. Armin sighed as he realized he was defeated, he then dropped his gaze...

"C'mon, spill the beans. Give me some details, as you may not know this... But-" It was then that Hannes held a prideful smirk on his face, as he stood up straight once more, and flexed both his arms in the air.

"I, am a woman expert!" Hannes spoke confidently, as he continued his smirk... He then let his arms drop as he gazed down towards Armin once more as he narrowed his eyes confidently towards the boy.

Armin watched the man, as his eyes glinted in curiosity. Though, Hannes was an awesome friend, and he constantly looked out for both Eren, and him. Sometimes even coming to their aid on occasions of physical abuse. He couldn't help but slightly doubt, that Hannes wasn't entirely a woman expert as he said... But he still respected Hannes greatly, and did need someone to talk to.

Armin began to open his mouth to speak, but found himself hesitating as he looked towards his left, and found impatient kids awaiting their food. He then closed his mouth, as he looked back towards Hannes, before opening it once more to speak a different set of words.

"I would, but they've been waiting patiently... I should probably go...-" Armin began, as he slowly began to walk away, before Hannes grabbed him on the wrist and gave him a serious look.

"Dude, we're bro's. And bro's, have got to tell their bro's, what's bothering them. Plus, I don't really care about those students. They can starve, for all I care." Hannes chimed happily with a smile, as the students that were awaiting their lunch grew outraged.

"Hey!" One of them yelled in irritation, as one of Hannes assistants came up from behind him.

"Hannes! You can't just ignore them! What the heck is wrong with you?!" An assistant spoke sternly towards Hannes, as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." Hannes then, came out from behind the lunch counter, as he then took his apron off, and threw it towards his lady assistant who spoke her concern from behind him. He then shoved his hair-net in his pocket, as he turned away. He then called to the lady from over his shoulder...

"Take over for me! I got serious business to handle!" Hannes chimed, as he began to walk away...

"Wait! What?! No! Get back here!" The assistant yelled in shock, as Armin looked wide-eyed at the situation. The assistant looked quite disgruntled and upset, she visibly fumed while, Armin felt himself awkwardly slowly walk backwards towards Hannes while facing the assistant.

He gave her a nervous smile, and wave. "T-Thank you!" He chimed, as he turned away and followed Hannes. The assistant visibly fumed, as she sighed, and put on the apron. She then handed out the lunch to the awaiting students, one at a time, as they came.

As Armin caught up with Hannes, matching his pace. He then looked up towards his left to the man, as he spoke up curiously...

"W-Where do you umm, w-want to talk?" Armin slowly asked nervously, as he looked up towards Hannes, as Hannes walked in no apparent direction.

Hannes then pointed to where Eren was sitting by himself, as he held a happy smirk. Armin quickly shook his head, as he interjected Hannes as he walked.

"N-No! I mean, n-not there... I haven't told Eren, yet..." Armin spoke out in distress as he stopped, while Hannes turned to him. Armin looked down, as he avoided Hannes alerted gaze.

"What?! You haven't told Eren, yet? What did I tell you about the bro's?! Bro-code number two hundred and seventy-three, bro's tell their best bro's about who they are crushing on." Hannes spoke up authoritatively, as he saluted his hand to his chest, as if the 'Bro code', was some real organization.

Armin stuttered nervously while his cheeks burned, "I-I-I am not, _crushing,_ on anyone!" Armin then, let out a small sigh as he shook his head. There was a small silence, before Hannes dropped his arms, before speaking up once more.

"Bro-code three hundred and twenty three; no denying to other bro's who you are crushing on." Hannes spoke up authoritatively, as Armin let out a frustrated groan.

"Fine! Let's just go!" Armin spoke irritably, as he randomly began walking once more at a rapid pace towards Eren's table, Hannes followed shortly after.

As they arrived at the table, Armin dropped his lunch tray upon the table, as Eren looked over towards his direction, as he was mesmerized by something else. Eren sat on the outside of the bench, as his legs rested upon the vacant emptiness of the bench, while resting his arm upon the table.

"Hey man, I - oh, didn't see you Hannes... Hmm, did you come to tell me that you were lying, and chili isn't supposed to breath?" Eren spoke up curiously with a grin, as Hannes rolled his eyes. Both Armin and Hannes sat down upon the circular bench, as Hannes rest his arms upon the tables.

"Eren, I believe Armin needs to tell you something." Hannes spoke almost as a therapist, as he looked towards Armin. Eren looked with a curious gaze towards Armin, as Armin let out a small sigh before announcing what the 'bro-code' forced him to... At least, what that's what Hannes said.

"I..." Armin began slowly, as his cheeks burnt once more... He bowed his head as he continued, "I... h-have a small infatuation with s-someone..." Armin concluded timidly, as he closed his eyes nervously, avoiding Eren's gaze.

Eren blinked, before a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Oh, Armin!... You should have told me sooner! I feel the_ same _way!" Eren concluded with a smile, as his eyes glistened in false affection. He threw his hands up in the air, as he made the scene that much more obvious. Hannes felt himself slightly chuckling, as for once, it wasn't at his expense.

"No!" Armin shook his head violently, "This is why I don't tell you things! Ugh! Now I'm not telling you at all!" Armin concluded irritably, as he huffed, crossed his arms, and looked away from the table entirely.

"Well, that's fine with me. Cause I, already_ know_." Eren cued with joy, as he drank his milk, and looked back in the direction he had been previously, before Hannes and Armin had arrived.

Armin felt the need to challenge this, "Oh, is that so? Then who-"

"Annie Leondhart, right?" Armin froze, as Eren looked back toward Armin's direction with a plain look on his face. Armin bowed his head, as he looked away from the table once more. He could feel his cheeks burn.

"Why else would you be joining me when we go and watch the wrestling training, after school? When we first started, you seemed all bored, then when showed up, you became suddenly interested again. I'm not that dumb. However, I can't say I'm thrilled with your candidate though." Eren replied casually, as he took a sip of his milk, before looking back in the direction of which he had been previously.

Armin felt his eyes widen, as he nervously scratched the back of his head, head bowed all the way...

_'Have I really been that obvious...? Or can Eren just read me well...?' _Armin thought curiously, but ignored it, as he raised his head with a small sigh, rejoining the conversation.

"Wait. Why have you guys been watching the wrestlers train? And I didn't know the wrestlers had a female division." Hannes spoke in confusion, as he looked towards Eren.

"They don't, and..." Eren gently nodded in the direction he'd been looking with a blissful smile, "because of that..."

In a secluded corner of the lunchroom, a girl sat in solitude. A girl, that had long, onyx hair, who was slightly pale, yet held slightly pink lips, as her eyes glistened lifelessly, in a taupe grey. She wore all black, as she kept only a basic attire, of a long black turtle neck, and black jeans that were tucked into petite, jet black boots.

She seemed to be emotionless, while silently staring at the table. The world around her seemed to arouse no interest within her. She kept her hands in her lap, as she crossed her hands over one another, while still remaining entirely still, and idle.

"Yeah, she seem's like a pretty girl." Hannes spoke happily, as he really was,unfamiliar with the girl, and hadn't met her before. Eren spoke up in reply to Hannes with slight irritation.

"Pssht,_ pretty_. - She's not pretty, she's _exquisite. _And don't label her like that." Eren spoke defensively, though he hadn't even talked to the girl once, he was inwardly determined to one day, at least approach the girl.

"Jeez - _sorry. _I'll make sure to refer to her as 'the gleaming goddess of the second moon', from now on, just to make sure that it'll be to your_ liking_. Will that please you, your highness?" Hannes spat sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Eren replied simply, as he continued to be mesmerized by the girl. Hannes inwardly fumed, as he put it aside and asked another question.

"What's her name?" He then asked curiously, as he watched Eren continued to not look in his, nor Armin's direction.

"Dunno, they never mention her name when they train. Annie's dad just refers to her as, _'titan killer'. _I don't know how she got it, why she is called that, but they never say her real name. Though, her father says Annie's real name, he doesn't say her's. And well, Annie mostly just doesn't speak to her at all. Those two just share an eerie silence, it's kind of weird, but Annie's dad doesn't seem to mind it." Eren began as he set his now empty milk cartridge upon the table.

"Oh, well.. If Annie wrestles too, why isn't there a female wrestling league, or something like that?" Hannes spoke up in curiosity, as he continued to look towards Eren.

"Because, you haven't seen these two _wrestle. _They fight dudes, and destroy them with ease. The only true opponent they have, is each other. They have scrimmage wrestling, but neither of them ever wins. So, they are on a team together, and remain undefeated. I heard that they even take on teams that have up to ten people, and don't even break a sweat." Eren chimed in awe, more specifically however, to the girl he was currently gazing at.

"Wow.. Wait, you guys don't go see them because they wear those wrestler outfits, do you?" Hannes spoke up in suspicion. Armin instinctively raised his head, and began shaking it rapidly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Eren spoke before him.

"No, they wear some type of variation of yoga pants, that cover all of their legs, and transfer at the very bottom to some type of boot made of cloth. They usually then just wear a sleeveless shirt with that. You know, we're not pervs, Hannes. Bro-code three-hundred and three, never think the worst about a bro." Eren spoke calmly, as he recited once more the infamous 'bro code', Hannes had mention.

Armin groaned, "You know what that is,_ too?_" Armin said in irritation, as he rubbed both of his eyes with both of his palms, while resting his elbows upon the lunch table.

"Mhm." Eren spoke casually, as he then turned back over towards the table, bringing his legs within the table. He let out a long sigh, before Hannes interrupted.

"You should go talk to her. She is sitting by herself, you know." Hannes spoke up assertively, as he looked towards Eren, as Eren now faced him.

Armin, how was now slid his lunch tray aside, and had his face resting upon the table, as his arm engulfed the exterior of his head. He raised his free forearm that had been resting on the table, and pointed his index finger up.

"I second this." Armin spoke calmly, as his voice was muffled by the table below.

"What, are you guys nuts? Nobody ever approaches her, and she's always by herself. Plus, with her strength, she could throw me through a table. And everybody always let's me know, that I, 'say the wrong things, at the wrong times'. " Eren said as he narrowed his gaze specifically towards Hannes, as Armin continued to have his face planted upon the lunch table.

"Also, in case you hadn't noticed. Armin and I, aren't exactly the most popular of kids. In fact, we're quite the opposite... If you hadn't noticed." Eren concluded with a frown, as his eyes slightly grew in dejection, however, he pushed it aside with a sigh.

"Well, since she is alone, it's all the more reason to approach her, and..." Hannes felt his words trailed off, "Armin, you have to have something in that brain of yours. Tell Eren to stop being a wimp, and go talk to the girl." Hannes said with hope, as he then looked towards the out of sync Armin.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp!" Eren protested, as he narrowed his gaze towards Hannes.

Armin then raised his face from the table, as he looked towards Eren's direction, it almost seemed with how quickly he managed to re-sync himself, that he was ready for this question. Eren looked towards Armin's direction when he noticed this.

"Just be yourself, and act like you would normally. It may sound cheesy, and something that is commonly said, but it's true. Just make sure not to mention two things, one being Warcraft, and the second being the '_bro-code'. _As though I enjoy Warcraft, I feel my brain cells die whenever you two bring that up." Armin said firmly, as he looked towards Eren, as sincerety filled his eyes. It was then that Hannes once more interjected.

"Bro-code one hundred and sixty three, don't hate on the bro-co-" Hannes began, but was interrupted.

Armin roughly slammed his hands on the table, "Hannes! Shut up with the damn, 'bro-code', already! It's the worst thing I have ever heard in my damned life!" Armin yelled uncharacteristically, as fury filled his eyes, as he looked towards the table... He then noticed a small silence in the lunch room, as he hesitantly looked backwards.

He then saw an endless amount of eyes focused upon him... He gave a small hesitant laugh, a nervous wave, while closing his eyes, before slowly turning back around as crimson engulfed his cheeks. He then began to speak up once more, as he looked towards Hannes apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry Hannes... I don't know what got into me, there... I just really...really...really...hate, the 'bro-code'." Armin spoke with remorse, as he gave a warm smile to Hannes. Hannes smiled in reply, as he then spoke his very next words.

"Those people that stared at you, that's bro-karma." Hannes chimed in cheerfully, as he ensured his ranks within whatever the 'bro', was.

Armin continued to stare, as his smile slowly dropped into a menacing frown... His eyes were filled with vexation, as he slowly turned his head towards Eren... Eren watched, as he hadn't seen it before, but Armin wore the most hatred seething look that Eren had ever seen in his life.

"Eren. Go talk to the girl, _now." _Armin said sternly, as he looked Eren dead in the eyes with an endless quantity of rage.

"What?! Are you serious Armin-" Eren began, but was immediately cut off.

"Eren, I _swear _to god, if you don't go talk to her right now, I will hack, and delete your WoW account. You will_ never _see it again, and it will be gone, forever." Armin threatened, as his tone turned more grave. Eren frowned, as for once, Armin actually looked _scary._

Eren then sighed, _"Fine."_ He finally surrendered, as he hopped his legs around the lunch bench, before standing up from it entirely. He then looked over his shoulder to Hannes.

_"Thanks, _Hannes." Eren spat sarcastically, as he narrowed his eyes angrily to the man.

"Hey! No problem." Hannes spoke cheerfully, as he gave two thumbs-up's towards Eren, while flashing a grin.

Eren rolled his eyes, as he then began to walk towards the girl...

With each step he took, he felt his insides tighten, as he felt his heart begin to slowly race... He found his fingernails digging into his palms with each step, as he desperately wanted to turn the other direction... But this time...

He was really going to do this...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey all! :) I hope you enjoyed! Sorry I didn't have this chapter out sooner! Quick note, when I upload my next chapter, I'm also going to transfer the story to the Shingeki No Kyojin topic, as for some reason both Attack On Titan and Shingeki No Kyojin are in separate topics. :| But! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again for the reading, reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a ton, and they help me out a lot! ^_^ Thanks again! And I hope you enjoyed! Also sorry if there were any typing mistakes with this! I finished this chapter up really late, haha! :)**_

_**Thanks! :D**_


	3. Raid Wipe: Number One

_**104th Gaming Squad: Chaper Three**_

_**Raid Wipe #1**_

* * *

Eren found his foot steps slowing as he continued to get closer towards the girl, he felt himself becoming increasingly nervous as though it had been apparent from a mile away that he was approaching the girl, yet she never had even glanced in his direction.

As he approached, he gently closed the gap between him and the lunch table. He found himself standing at the southern side of the circular table, while the girl had sat more around the north-western side.

Eren gently swallowed before he spoke up, "H-Hi... Um, is this seat taken?.." He began nervously, as he pointed towards the small circular bench in front of him.

The girl however, didn't reply. She remained mute, whiling continuing to stare towards the table. Not a single emotion present within her eyes, as her eyes seemed near lifeless.

Eren found himself standing awkwardly, he wasn't entirely sure what to do... He had a gut feeling this might not go well, so he was slightly in panic. He however, composed himself, as he bit his lip.

He very slowly, and cautiously took a seat on the bench, as he continued to stare towards the girl as he made each motion, making sure that it wasn't going to upset her... He felt his cheeks slightly burn as he felt the awkward tension thick within the air as it began to choke him, yet she seemed as if nothing had happened nor anything was bothering her in the least.

"Um, my n-name's Eren... Eren J-Jaeger... I was um, curious, i-if you don't mind me asking... W-What your name, is?" Eren began nervously, as he tried his best to sound polite as possible. He began to bite his lip, as she once more, didn't reply...

This wasn't going quite as planned, he didn't deem it out as a whole pleasant conversation from point A to point B, but he was hoping it was going to go at least make some progress. He decided to try again, hoping for a better result.

"I noticed you were on the wrestling team, and I think that's f-flipping awesome! I occasionally come to see matches, and when I do, you always wi-" Suddenly, Eren was interrupted, as something sloppy hit the back of his head.

The girl suddenly turned her head, as her eyes narrowed, she must have seen it happen. Eren gently grasped the back of his head, and brought his hand back to his face... It was chili...

Suddenly, Eren turned his head around, and near the popular table, he saw none other than his light ash brown-haired enemy, Jean Kirstein. He had a smirk on his face, as he stood with a spoon in his hand. He laughed mischievously, as it must have been him who did it. Eren saw as his plans once again, hit a barrier. Suddenly, he heard a near silent feminine voice speak up.

"Do you need napkins?" The girl asked near lifelessly, as she let her eyes rest softly upon the boy in front of her. Eren turned his head and went slightly wide-eyed at the girl's sudden words, the boy gave a warm smile as he was joyed to finally hear her voice.

"N-No, thank you... I'm okay, t-thanks for offering though. It's nice to hear your voice. " Eren spoke happily with a warm smile, as suddenly, the girl watched as two tablespoons of chili collided with the boy that had shot his own chili towards the boy now accompanying her. The light brown hair boy visibly fumed, upon getting fresh chili splattered across his face and shirt. He gritted his teeth, as he wiped the chili off of his face. She had heard what the person she now knew as Eren said, yet she was distracted due to keeping her gaze upon the light brown hair boy that sat a table behind Eren, in case he would make any other move.

As she looked to her right, she saw a small golden blonde boy, and an older blonde spiky haired man, both had spoons arched in both of their hands... They must have been the one's who returned fire towards the person who had chili shot at the boy that now sat with her.

Eren gently turned his head to where the girl was looking, and saw Armin and Hannes returning fire to Jean as they got another scoop of chili prepared within their spoons. Ready to deploy if he made a move. Hannes noticed Eren's gaze, and gave him a gleeful smirk, with a salute. As he then looked towards Armin, Armin just gave him a warm smile.

Eren then, turned his head with a smile towards the girl, as the boy thought of something Hannes had taught him...

_'Bro-code number ninety two, bro's stick up for bro's at all time.' _ Eren thought happily, as he quickly dismissed the thought of the bro-code, and decided to speak up once more towards the girl in hope.

"Hehe, those are my friends... A-Armin, and Hannes... Hannes is pretty lame, but Armin is cool." Eren joked, as he watched the girl suddenly stand up, as a stern gaze crossed her features... She placed her hands roughly on the lunch table, as she kept her gaze focused on something behind Eren, her stance aggressive.

Eren decided to speak up, "H-Hey, what's wrong?" The boy spoke in a worried tone with cautious eyes, as suddenly, the girl jumped up on the table with ease. And walked towards the boy's direction, the boy's eyes widened as he looked up at the girl.

"Duck, _now." _She said plainly, as she made her way entirely to the confused, wide-eyed boy. It was then, that she prepared her leg in a low roundhouse kicking motion. She then quickly departed her leg for the low kick, as Eren hastily ducked his head.

Eren didn't see what happened, as he looked down, but he heard a familiar voice yelp in pain as a small colliding thud was audible. Afterwards, a bowl and spoon collided with the floor, echoing through the lunch room. He then heard a loud thud, as he cautiously looked up. And now saw the girl turned away from him, still standing upon the table as she walked back to her bench position. She then, hopped off of the table, as she turned once more and took a seat. She acted as if nothing had even happened.

Eren slowly looked behind him, and saw Jean with now a large red mark upon his temple... He had a bowl and spoon at his side, as chili now entirely covered his garments. He had his eyes closed as he hand his hand placed upon his temple, his teeth gritted in pain. Suddenly, the girl spoke up, causing the boy to hastily look toward her wide-eyed.

"He was going to dump his food on you. Your friends missed their shots, and he was about to go through with it." She said plainly, as she looked towards the boy casually, as once more she had no conceivable emotion with her eyes.

Eren then flash massive appreciate smile, as his eyes glistened in awe.

"That was so, incredible! Thank you, thank you so much. How did you do that? That was like the best thing I've _ever _seen!" Eren praised happily in boyish wonder with an ecstatic smile, as he looked towards the girl in awe. He spoke the words extremely fast, causing the girl to go slightly wide-eyed...

"Umm.. What?" The girl spoke in slightly staggered, as finally some type of emotion bled into her eyes, it was surprise, but Eren smiled as he was glad it was at least something.

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry." Eren began as he calmed himself down, "Just that move you did, it was really, really amazing... Do you think maybe... Y-You could teach me some of those?" Eren spoke in wonder, as his eyes glistened in hope.

"I-... I don't know...m-maybe... I-... I have to go.." The girl said in a troubling tone, as she turned off of the bench, hopping her legs over, before standing up and making her leave as she walked beside Eren. However, as was about to be out of boy's distance, she was halted by Eren's hand gently grasping her own. She turned to face the boy, as she tried to regain her composure.

"H-Hey, wait! Please, I mean..." Eren began nervously, as he quickly brought his hands back to his side, crimson tainting his cheeks. He looked away from her from a split second, as he recovered, before looking back to her hesitantly.

"I-I'm sorry for grabbing your hand... I was j-just-... You never told me your name..." Eren began timidly, as he watched as once more, the girl regained her emotionless gaze. There was a brief silence, and Eren felt himself slightly panic inwardly. However, much to his relief, he began to hear her voice once again.

"Mikasa." She spoke plainly, as she once again turned away from the boy, now officially making her leave. Eren watched with awe filled eyes, as the girl once more walked away while continued to look in her direction...

_'Mikasa...' _He found himself inwardly praising the girl's name, it was unique, it was beautiful, and she in general, was causing him so much blissful unrest. He wasn't sure why, as they had spoken merely a few words... But, he had decided to put his full trust within the girl...

It was then, that he shook his head out of his daze. As he then, hopped his legs over the bench, and stood up. He looked down and saw a still dazed Jean, as his palm continued to be on his head.

He thought of the possibility of delivering a corny joke, as he continued to scan his brain just about anything... It was then that Jean spoke up, interrupting Eren's thoughts from his dazed state.

"So... Your having a girl fight your battles, eh? That, and, it's the girl I have _dibs_ on." Jean spat irritably, as he looked towards Eren in agitation. If his head wasn't pounding so harshly, he may have considered the possibility of getting up and going after the boy, exacting his revenge.

_'Dibs?'_ Eren thought, as disgust crossed his features. "Jean, you can't claim dibs on a _human being. _And I hate you, so your dibs wouldn't even ever matter to me." Eren spat in anger, as he then turned away from the visibly fuming Jean. As he took his leave from the man, and rejoined his friends at his own table.

"Mikasa, eh? That'll fit very nicely, with Kirstein." Jean mumbled under his pained breath, as he had heard the girl's name when she spoke it to Eren. "I'm not about to let some bitchy pip-squeak get in my way." Jean concluded, as he looked back to his friends slightly irate that they weren't helping.

"What the hell, Reiner?! You just going to sit there, or what?!" Jean spat in agitation, as he gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes towards the blonde spiky haired man.

"Dude, she's a girl. I can't do something to a girl." Reiner replied in confusion, as he looked toward Jean. He kept a plain expression on his face, as he shoveled another mouthful of his food.

"No you idiot! Eren! Not _her_!" Jean spat in anger, as he narrowed his eyes back towards Reiner. Jean was still idle upon the ground, as his head still hurt greatly.

"Oh." Riener said plainly as he scratched his face, he then gave an innocent shrug towards his friend. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Moron." Jean spat in irritation, as he then let out a sigh. His mind wandered to that girl. She definitely could kick well, his face was evidence.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

The bell rang, as it was the end of the day. Armin let out a long sigh, as he brought his homework out from his locker, and put it into his backpack. He then, closed his locker, as he locked it entirely once more. While he faced the locker, he found his gaze peering over to the locker beside him.

For some reason, Annie and him usually never saw each other by the locker's. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, and he was slightly curious if she was avoiding him. His mind then wonder to how she managed to even get to her locker in between classes, while making it to her classes on time, and avoiding the boy.

Armin frowned sorrowfully, as he hoped she wasn't trying to avoid the him. But, it made perfect sense, and the two weeks themselves had been the evidence. It was then, that Eren walked up the boy.

"Dude, you coming? We gotta go, you know there is only a limited space of time we can get into the gym. We're going to have to hurry, we should have been on our way by now." Eren said impatiently, as he looked toward Armin.

Armin shook his head slowly, as his eyes focused towards the ground somberly.

"No, sorry. I've got to head home, Nanaba's shift ends in roughly thirty minutes with my grandpa, so I need to get home quickly... Maybe tomorrow." Armin spoke up solemnly, as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ugh, fine. You better be there tomorrow. Mikasa's supposed to have a scrimmage against Bertolt, it's going to be hilarious." Eren spoke up with excitement, as Bertolt had been one of the many people who would torment both him, and Armin. It was then that Eren took his turn, and left. He gave a wave back towards Armin, as Armin returned it.

Though, the boy's weren't watching out of a malicious intent. Technically, they were breaking the rules by going to watch the girl's practice. The reason why, is Annie's father always held their practices private. Yet, Eren nor Armin ever understood why, as it seemed like all of the normal training. As nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and everything seemed pretty casual.

Eren was the first one to sneak into and began watching it, it was roughly a week later that he drug Armin with him. Armin was at first hesitant, and felt both guilty, and paranoid. Yet, when Armin saw the platinum blonde that he would occasionally peek at by his locker being one of the wrestlers, he couldn't help but to join.

There were a few other girls within the wrestling training, however. There was Ymir, Mina, and last of all Sasha. They all had joined after Mikasa and Annie had set the curve, and changed the rules of competition for the whole entire wrestling league. Permitting female's to take place within the male league, and creating them eligible for every tournament that took place that their high school had been involved in.

The male wrestlers in the school, were Franz, Thomas, and Bertolt. The females had actually held the higher ratio of combatants, and not only were they the first highschool within the region to involve female participants in a male league, but they were also the first to do so and go undefeated.

Armin still felt guilty to this day for going with Eren, hiding behind the bleachers and watching them all. Just before he truly met Annie roughly two weeks ago, and even in that situation, he wasn't the one who began the not entirely pleasant experience. He never felt he had enough courage to ever go up and speak to the girl.

To say Armin was insecure to say the least, he was insecure about nearly everything. He was insecure about his appearance, personality, voice, and, over the years though he liked his hair, he had received verbal abuse over his hair constantly from those who go after both Eren and him.

However, usually, when he began to become worried about this, Eren would always talk him out of it. He always told him he just had to ignore people, ignore their judgements, and ignore what they had thought of him entirely. Though, Armin found this easier said than done.

Armin always wondered about Eren's reason behind it, as he had never asked the boy. He was curious if it were a reason that related to his, or if it had been a whole separate reason. Eren wasn't usually the insecure type of person, as he usually held a lot of confidence and drive for whatever he did. Armin shook these thoughts of his head, as he came back to reality.

Armin then let out a woeful sigh, as he turned away and walked down the packed hallway. He bumped into many other students, as he still tried cautiously to maneuver around them. As he finally made it to the door, he felt relief. As he opened the door, and as he did, he felt a sharp freezing wind gust collide with his face.

He quickly pulled zipped up his ripped and torn jacket. As he tucked his hands into his jacket, he then looked around and noticed the white fluffiness that descended from the sky, known as snow. It was quite uncharacteristic for snow to fall in earlier November, but, Armin decided to dismiss this. He began to walk whilst his shoes crunched through the fallen snow.

Armin wasn't exactly the wealthiest person in the world, with his grandfather living off of social security checks, as over the years his medical condition had taken multiple threatening turns, and left the man disabled from the waist down.

Armin however didn't mind helping his grandfather in the least, to say he loved that man was an understatement. He just felt awful for the struggles the man had to go through, as recently, it really seemed like the man had no will left within him..

Eren had been nice enough to give Armin an extra laptop of his family's, and pay for a subscription to Eren's favorite game. Armin felt guilty for accepting it, but Eren would always justify it by saying, 'he needed his best friend to play it with him'. Armin eventually accepted, as it didn't take him long to reach the level cap with his best friend, as a game that took people nearly a year to get entirely used to, took Armin roughly two weeks.

Whenever Armin had visited Eren's house,Eren's parents usually expressed their concern to Armin about his situation, realizing his grandfather was in poor health. But, Armin usually would always dismiss these concerns with his thanks, as he would always clarify that he was perfectly fine in his situation.

Eren would usually offer Armin help to come over to his place to assist him, in case he needed help cleaning, or really anything that he needed assistance with. But Armin would always dismiss it, as he didn't want to burden anyone with his issues. Eventually, everything would come to a resolve. Though it could take long, he always knew in his gut that things would be alright in the long run.

Armin quickly brought himself back to reality, as he continued to walk through the snow. He searched in his pocket, as he looked for something Eren had bought him for his birthday two years ago.

He eventually found it, as he pulled it out of his pocket, while continuing to walk. He brought to his view. It was an _Ipod Classic_, as Eren realized Armin had always been infatuated with classical music, yet didn't have a source for it besides the radio. And more and more classical stations were slowly dying off over the years, as the more popular genre's of music had been overtaking the radio entirely. He popped his ear-bud headphones in, and began to search through all of the movements, symphonies, and composers.

He felt slightly gloomy today, so he decided to turn on something more towards his emotions. He decided to go with _Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Movement I_, as he continued to walk while the snow began to collect within his hair.

He listened as the piano slowly began to play, as the forlorn flakes continuously descended, with no signs of stopping any time in the near future.

As he walked, he felt snow crunch drastically with each timid step he took. The wind blew hair around his face, as he felt his breath's become shaky due to the harsh weather.

He hoped that if he were slightly late, that Hanaba wouldn't mind. He couldn't say for sure, so he decided to increase his pace. He felt as wind blew through his jacket tears, tensing his rib-cage immediately upon exposure.

Luckily, his house wasn't too far away. It was just a few more blocks, and he would make it to the small house. As he continued to walk, a sudden thought hit the boy.

He had realized his birthday was approaching quite hastily, and he hadn't even realized it. Eren would probably be nice enough to get him some crazy gift again. Armin felt slightly remorseful every time he would accept however, as whenever it came time to Eren's birthday, Eren's gift had always trumped Armin's.

Furthermore, his birthday honestly wasn't the most pleasant of memories. As, the day after he had just turned four, his parents had simply, disappeared. Vanished, and Armin hadn't been told for the longest whiles of the reason to his parents disappearance.

It was when his grandfather felt the boy was old enough, as to when the truth was revealed. The truth was, that the day after Armin's birthday, while he visited his grandparents to celebrate it with them as well, their parents were involved in a homicide.

Their lives were taken prematurely, by a culprit, who the authorities had still not discovered to this very day. There was no necessary motive, nor any item's missing. There hadn't been a shed of evidence, or lead as to who it might have been.

He remembered as he grew up, his grandfather telling him that they would eventually come back, and that they were gone on some lifelong business trip. He even went to the extent to write false letter's to Armin, that Armin had presumed he'd received from his suddenly vacant parents.

Armin had seen his grandfather cry and sob uncharacteristically over the time Armin lived with him, this was one of the many factors that led to Armin's suspicion. Around six, when Armin's grandmother passed away due to illness, the cries only increased. Armin however, hadn't been left out in the dark about his grandmother. He knew as he was the one who had found her.

It was a Saturday, and Armin had remembered his grandparents planning for something extraordinarily majestic that very day. Armin ran into their room as soon as he woke up in excitement, as he jumped onto their bed in between them.

His grandfather awoke with a chuckle, as Armin remembers the smile his grandfather gave him that morning. The sun bled into the room, as then, Armin's gently nudged his grandmother in his continued excitement. While his grandfather woke up, his grandmother simply didn't.

They had immediately called for medical assistance, as Armin saw the panic within his grandfather. He remembered asking if she was asleep, to his grandfather... But, his grandfather's eyes spoke otherwise.

It was around when Armin was eight, that he began to puzzle everything together. Around seven, he began to gather suspicions, but, his grandfather would distract him before they really surmounted to anything.

But, when he was about eight and a half, he had finally asked his grandfather...

_'Grandpa, why don't my parents ever want to visit me?' _

_..._

_'What do you mean, Armin?'_

_'I haven't seen them in forever! I really want to see them, I wanna show them everything I've learned!'_

_..._

_'Armin my boy... I... I need to tell you something...'_

At first, the boy was confused. Thinking it was just some weird story, that simply wasn't true. And when he finally understood entirely, that was when a lot of possessions within Armin's soul shattered.

Not only was he shocked, he was heartbroken, and his grandfather had admitted to telling him a lie. A lie, that lasted_ four _years. Armin remembered all of his cries, his anger, and his general confusion. He didn't understand why his grandfather would tell such things, and his childish view made him at first think it was to hurt him.

Until he was nine, he held an anger towards his grandfather. An anger that made Armin a nearly different person. His grandfather and him could barely talk, and Armin at one point, was thoroughly convinced that he sincerely hated the man.

Yet, Armin eventually came to the resolution of the reason that his grandfather did it. He remembered the apology he gave to his grandfather, as he had broke down in his arms, and all the rage vanished into remorse.

Over the years, his grandfather and him became closer and closer. As Armin grew, he always felt remorseful for the full year of anger he felt. Wishing he could take those all back. His grandfather always told him it was a normal reaction... But Armin didn't accept that... Armin, in his opinion, believed he shouldn't have drug it on for that long...

Around thirteen, Armin's grandfather had come down with the very same illness that took the life of his grandmother. Armin at first was in shock and fear, he tried his best to cope and understand it, yet he simply found himself wondering of the reason.

He wondered if it was karma working it's course, for the year of fury he felt... He regretted it, and apologized nearly a million times to his grandfather for it... Yet, he could never get back the time he lost, and to this very day regretted it...

He sighed, as he now was walking on the street of his house. He wasn't entirely sure how he could make it up to his grandfather, or if he ever really could. But, he was going to at least try, he needed to try. As he wasn't sure how long it would take, or what he would need to do, but he was ready and willing.

He felt a warm smile engulf his lips, as here it was. His small house, worn from time, and many imperfections, sometimes limiting the use of the things within the house entirely. But, he still loved the house. And felt himself relaxed just being around it.

It was a one story house, that's walls were made of brick. It's brown roof slowly decayed into white. The white curtains were stained tan from time, as the outside of the house itself was worn, dirty, and beaten down. But Armin had still cared for it dearly, it was where he had spent the last ten, soon to be eleven years of his life after all.

He gently removed his ear buds as the sonata had ended, he walked up to his withered door. He gently took the key from his pocket, as he gently pushed it into the door knob. He heard the familiar click as he turned the key, before removing it.

It was then, that he put his key back into his pocket, before slowly opening the door...

"Hey grandpa, I'm home...-"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter I thought came out decently well! ^_^ Hopefully! Haha. :) But, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading it in general. You guys are awesome! ^_^ I had a lot of fun writing this, and always have fun reading the reviews. ^_^ Upon uploading next chapter, I will most likely be transferring this story to the Shingeki No Kyojin category. So, in case you are wondering where it went, it'll be over there! ^_^ I hope to keep the pace and upload the next chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ Thanks again for reading! **_

_**Thanks! ^_^**_


	4. Subscription Expired

_**104th Gamer Squad: Chapter Four**_

_**Subscription Expired**_

* * *

Armin found himself slowly entering the house... He felt the familiar decaying hard wooden floor under his feet. He gently slipped his shoes off, as he scooted them next to the door neatly. He now, entirely felt every imperfection under his feet on the wooden floor. It was slightly odd that his grandfather didn't reply to his first call. He would usually be sitting in the family room, that was located near the front door, normally watching some basic cable television while siting in his trusty armchair.

As Armin gently walked into the family room, there was no sign of him. He felt himself slightly panic, as his insides slowly began to churn. He looked around hastily as he passed the empty kitchen, before descending into the hallway.

"Grandpa?" He called out rather frantically, as he felt his heart began to beat at a rapid rate. Armin felt his worst fear beginning to gnaw at the back of his mind, he tried to dismiss the scream of fright within his mind.

He continued to walk, as he continued at a rapid pace towards his grandfather's room. He quickly opened the door upon arrival, as he scanned the room. Nothing, the room was entirely empty of any humanity.

"Grandpa?!" He called out once more, feeling his worry nearly boil over. Something wasn't right, and why now? Why did everything always seem to surprise him? When yet, life was always like this. A shattered jewel, that tried it's best to recover from its faults, yet in the end, it was still shattered. There was nothing to bring it back towards it previous life, as it found itself eventually forgotten, as life grasped it in its cruel hands.

He then, just for a last resort, went towards his room. As he placed his hand upon the door knob, and quickly opened the door. He looked around frantically, as once more, not another breathing soul was found within this room.

He then ran towards the kitchen with widened eyes, as he found the home phone. He quickly picked it up, and right when he did, he heard the sound of a door opening... He quickly ran towards the front door while dropping the phone, locating the source of the sound, as he found himself finally at inner peace...

There he was, his grandfather as always, in his wheelchair, with Nanaba strolling the man gently into the house. Nanaba gave a warm smile to Armin, as his grandfather did as well. Armin in return, gave the smile back... Armin then, rested his eyes, as scooted back, allowing his grandfather and Nanaba to fully enter.

"You guys scared me... " Armin unintentionally voiced his panic, as his eyes rested from Nanaba towards his grandfather.

Nanaba chuckled, "Sorry, we just both decided it might be good to get some fresh air... It may be cold, but it's quite charming outside." Nanaba said in a calm apologetic tone, as she looked towards Armin, smile still present.

Armin gently shook his head, "Oh, there's no reason for you to apologize, Nanaba... You've only helped, and been always pleasant in the process. Thank you, though... I've just been a little... _Out _of it, lately..." Armin admitted hesitantly, as his smile turned into a somber frown. He had found himself thinking of the past too much lately, and really needed to get his mind off of it.

She laughed lightly, "It's alright, Armin. And thank you, I'm always glad to be here. Though, it started out as an occupation... I really find myself relaxed around both you and your grandfather, and I always enjoy being here." Nanaba cued happily, as she looked towards the slightly restless boy.

"I'm glad, we're always happy to have you as well. Thank you..." Armin said in reply, as his smile returned. He needed to get his mind off all of the negatives, and really needed to look towards the positives. He needed to stop his mind from assuming the worst, as he would find himself into a paranoid, anxious, and restless soul, that was physically unable to reduce his tense nature.

Gently Armin ran his hand through his hair, as he was curious how his grandfather was feeling. He slowly walked over towards in front of the man, then faced him...

"How are you feeling, grandpa?" Armin chimed with a smile, as he gently gripped his wrist. He hoped to see a smile from his grandfather in return, yet he found him frowning, while his eyes fell on the floor below.

"I'm alright, Armin... Just a little tired, is all." His grandfather said with a desolated tone, causing a shiver through the air. Armin frowned upon hearing this, as he looked towards the man with worry.

"W-Well, if you'd like, I can get dinner started early tonight, and we can get you to sleep shortly after... The extra rest would do you good..." Armin said happily, as he looked towards the man for clarification. The man sat in silence, as he continued to gaze upon the floor... Armin felt each second ticking by slower, as he began to become nervous at the man's silence.

It was then, that his grandfather slowly brought his head up, and looked towards Armin. His eyes seemed nearly hollow and lifeless, causing the boy to freeze... The man then spoke, broking the silence...

"That would be nice... Thank you, my boy..." The man spoke once more in a hollowed tone, as it almost seemed that he tried to curl his lips into a smile towards his grandson, but simply couldn't...

Armin however, composed himself, and gave the man a warm smile. It was then, that the man slowly dropped his head back towards the floor once more, causing Armin more inward dismay.

Nanaba had watched the whole scene somberly, as she decided to gently speak up.

"Mr. Arlert. How 'bout we have you lie down in bed, for a nap?" Nanaba spoke casually, as she slowly approached the man, a calm smile visible on her lips.

She gently walked in front of the man, as Armin scooted back. She crouched down to be in front of the man, as her eyes tried to looked inwards towards his. The man gently raised his empty orbs, as they fell upon the woman in front of him.

"Yes... That would be... _nice_... Thank you..." The man eye's slowly fell back down once more, as his tone was coated in a source of hidden agony. It was so fickle, yet, so obvious... Armin felt his stomach sink as he hadn't seen his grandfather like this, since the month's that he first lived here, and the month's after his grandmother's passing.

Nanaba quickly smiled, as she then stood up, walked behind the man, and began to take him towards his room...

Leaving Armin in a somber wonder...

Armin was sitting in the family room, as he looked towards the floor, as once again those negative thoughts ate away at him. He suddenly heard a door close, as he looked back and saw Nanaba quietly walking out of the hallway. She gently strode towards Armin direction, she stood gently in the family room, as Armin sat up.

"Thank you, Nanaba... Sorry you had to work after your schedule ended..." Armin began timidly, as Nanaba gazed towards the boy warmly, yet, she saw the worry that plagued those large, sapphire blue orbs.

"You're welcome, dear... Say, Armin..." She began soothingly, as she began to scurry through her purse... She then found her wallet, as she pulled it out, while gently approaching the boy. The boy watched her with confusion, as she brought out dollar bills within her hand.

She gently reached out her hand with the bills possessed within it, "How about you and Eren have some fun tomorrow? You know, like go out, and do something you would like.. I'll watch your grandfather for the whole day, and you don't have to worry about paying me extra for it. I'm glad to do it without charge." Nanaba spoke up joyfully, as she gave the boy a reassuring smile, while her hand still was outstretched, palm's upwards with the bills within it.

Armin looked at her with wide-eyes, before he quickly shook his head. "N-No! Err, t-thank you I mean! But, I'm _really,_ alright... I j-just... I just have to-" Armin, while speaking frantically, was interrupted.

"Hun. Please do it for me, okay? You need to have some fun, and relax.. Your a sweet boy, and don't deserve to be so tense." Nanaba spoke calmly, as she did her best to reassure the boy. She deepened her smile, as she looked at him softly.

Armin looked at her slightly unsure... Yet... She seemed so inclined to get him out of the house... And maybe... Maybe, it could do him some good...

"Are you sure...? " Armin spoke up nervously, as he glanced at her hand, before looking back towards her face hesitantly... A timid frown placed upon his lips.

Nanaba nodded gently, as she outstretched her hand further, hoping the boy would take the funds she was willing to supply.

Armin bit his lip nervously, as gently reached his hand towards the girl's palm. He then reluctantly gently collected the funds within the palm, as he brought them into both hands, while looking towards the woman. He then quickly bowed his head.

"Thank you, Nanaba.. You really didn't have to do this..." Armin spoke timidly, as he felt guilty for once more, relying on someone else for his own problems...

"Nonsense, I want you to have some fun for once... And, you are very welcome once more... But unfortunately, I'm going to have to take my leave... But... Call me if you need anything, okay Armin?" Nanaba spoke comfortingly to the boy, as she inwardly felt slightly relaxed at knowing the boy would be out with his best friend... She hoped it would cure the visible distress he felt.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Armin gently walked away from the bed, as his grandfather was now fully tucked in. It was around roughly eight'o'clock, and they had just finished supper. Armin set the dishes in the sink, as later he would clean them, and replace them once more in their rightful position.

Though, his grandfather was only crippled from the waist down... He was still vastly weak, and though, he insisted he could tuck himself in. Armin would always offer, well, not so much offer, as do it anyways. He just wanted to make sure his grandfather was alright, and didn't want to task him too much.

As Armin gently flicked off the light's, and said his good nights to his grandfather... He saw the moonlight bled into the room through the curtains, making the room ever so peaceful. He then, made his way towards the doorway, with his hand on the outside of the door, ready to close it and make his leave... It was then, that a hollow voice halted him...

"Armin." The voice spoke somberly, as Armin turned towards his grandfather cautiously. As his eyes slightly widened at the sudden voice. Armin saw as the elder man, had his head turned towards the boy, with those lifeless orbs now fully trained on him.

"Yeah, grandpa?" Armin spoke hesitantly, as he found himself worrisome at how forlorn his grandfather had been today... His grandfather's features slowly softened, as his eyes turned remorseful...

"I'm sorry... that I never told you the truth... about your parents...-" Armin froze at those words, "-You were... just always such a happy child... I didn't want to plague you with that knowledge..." His grandfather began, as he looked towards the boy remorsefully.

"No, I was wrong-" Armin was interrupted hastily, as he tried to voice his very own regrets.

"Please, let me finish son... I... I just want you to be happy in your life... You have, such a limitless potential... It's a beautiful thing to see... For anyone to see..." His grandfather resumed, as Armin remained mute with a tense concern upon his face...

"In this world... Where everything seems so bleak... When people hold their regrets to their grave... I just want you to know... that no matter what happens... Please know... Your parents, and your family love you... I, love you..." His grandfather spoke somberly once more, as the tone of his voice became of one that was much more dire. Armin opened his mouth to speak, but was once more interrupted.

"I felt so awful when I told you... I felt like you would always hate me, and it was rightly so... And throughout these last few years... I've had a question, constantly clawing at the back of my mind... And that is... Throughout all my mistakes... I've made a lot enemies... But, I just wanted to know... Do you..._forgive,_ me?" His grandfather spoke in sorrow, as his features fell forlorn, at the thought of making his own gleeful grandson, despondent.

Armin began to walk back into the room, "Of course I do, grandpa! I had nothing to be angry at you about in the first place! You were just trying to help me, and that information... It would be hard to break to any child... I would have been too young to even understand... I'm so sorry, for that year that I was a complete_ idiot! _I was so stupid and immature, grandpa..." Armin said frantically,as his tone began to slow with anguish. He looked towards his grandpa with panic struck eyes... His woeful chest tightened, as he felt his stomach drop hastily.

"Grandpa... I love you..." Armin began slowly, as he felt his worry deepen within him... He felt his insides slowly wander towards the troubled side of his emotions...

His grandpa stared at him, with his sorrowful, lost, eyes... As he overlooked his grandson, somewhat with forlorn... Yet, he felt his happiness engulf him once more...

As here was his grandson... Ready to take his first steps into the mystery we knew as our world. As with his intelligence, the very core of the earth would change with his steps. He would have a bright future, a great family, and everything he touched, no matter how bad it was, would always turn into something elegant. He was truly something else, and soon, the populace that inhabited earth would realize this...

As he let his thoughts trail, he gave a warm smile to Armin once more, as he looked towards his grandson with all his love, all his regrets, and all his hope, conceived within one blissful glare...

"I love you too, Armin..._ Always _know that..." His grandfather replied with a new found softness, that he hoped would comfort and console the worry that was present within his grandson's features... His grandfather began once more...

"But... It's getting late... And I'm very tired... I hope you don't mind, but I think that I'm going to get some much needed rest now." His grandfather tried to conclude, his words much more lighthearted than they had been previously. He continued his comforting smile towards his grandson...

"O-Of course..." Armin said, as his eyes flickered in sorrow, echoing the color of the moonlight. He then, slowly turned once more, as he hesitantly strolled to the door. He then gently grasped the doorknob, as he stopped himself, looking to the floor...

"Goodnight...Grandpa... I love you..." Armin said as he once more turned towards his grandfather, and looked towards him with large forlorn blue orbs...

"Goodnight, Armin. I love you too..." His grandpa replied softly, as he then watched, his beloved grandson, hesitantly gave him one final worried glance, as he then slowly closed the door... Leaving him alone in the haunting moonlight...

Armin's grandfather then let his gaze focus onto the ceiling, as a small drop of liquid sorrow shed from his weathered eyes... It glistened as the light collided with it, sparkling with each downward movement.

_'For tonight, Armin, my boy... Your grandmother... calls, to me...'_

* * *

**_Later..._**

* * *

_"Arlert! What the hell are you doing? That was our fifth wipe, on the first boss! You're not dispelling, hell, you're barely even healing!" _A fuming man known as Keith Shadis, was heard on Armin's headset. As once more, another unfortunate wipe (a wipe is where every player within the group dies), had taken place. Leaving the guild, very obviously frustrated, with this very frustration being pointed towards Armin. Eren had been the only one who wasn't frustrated with the boy, as he knew that Armin would never intentionally do this.

The guild raid roster was,

Levi Ackerman, (Avatar Name: Levithebeast), the leader, who is also the english teacher. An absolute warcraft fanatic, and in game, sinister assassin. Levi is also the leader of The Survey Corps, as he has a knack for always reminding everybody. His in game avatar is a Blood Elf, Rogue. His role is DPS. **(DPS stands for damage per second. A role where the person take's on the sole purpose of damaging the enemy, rather than anything else. These are the most common role within the three.)**

Erwin Smith, (Avatar Name: Chiefman), the second in command, who is also the math teacher. Many believe Erwin as the more fit leader over Levi within the guild, but Levi dismisses this, as he reminds the members that he founded The Survey Corps. His in game avatar is a Tauren, Paladin. His role is Healer. ** (A Healer is a person held responsible for mending the wounds of his party, dispelling and removing harmful curses and effects. One may argue that this can be one of the most challenging roles.) **

Petra Ral, (Avatar Name: Levisadork), also the school nurse, a general that had joined due to Levi's consistent bickering towards her for not playing. It is often assumed that she play's to spend time with Levi, as Levi seems to have a slight addiction problem with this game. Her in game avatar is a Blood Elf, Mage. Her role is DPS.

Oluo Bozado, (Avatar Name: Imbetterthanlevilol), an officer, who unfortunately is the least skilled player in the guild, and often finds himself attempting to take the guild leader position over Levi. Petra usually argues with him about taking guild leader, when he has yet to fully grasp technology. He however dismisses this, claiming that he is a veteran in the art of everything. He usually blames other players, than himself for when thing's go wrong. His in game avatar is a Goblin, Hunter. His role is DPS.

Keith Shadis, (Avatar Name: Youwilldie), an officer, also the P.E teacher, who Levi uses to usually yell at people who are ill-prepared, or makes mistakes. Putting fear into them, and making them usually cringe and never make that same mistake a second time. His in game avatar is an Orc, Warrior. His role is Tank.** (Tank is a role where you taunt the enemy, forcing them to attack you instead of the other member's of the party, due to the Tank having better armor and vitality.)**

Eren Jaeger, (Avatar Name: Titankiller) A soldier, who changed his avatar's name after finding out something of similarity with a girl he admires. He usually has verbal debates with Levi, as he is the prankster within the guild. He has an endless amount of drive to succeed in the game, as he has leveled up all classes to max level, and usually end's up becoming one of the most best equipped members within the guild. Well, more specifically the prankster that attacks Levi. He is also, responsible for another member joining. His in game avatar is a Blood Elf, Warrior. His role is Tank.

Armin Arlert, (Avatar Name: Armin) A soldier, who is often criticized for not coming up for a more original avatar name, than his own name. But he dismissed this, as he believes most avatar names as smut, and felt he could spend more time within the game rather than deciding an avatar name. He is the one held responsible for the discovery of mechanics within a certain boss, and is held as sole strategist within the guild. Levi also uses him for statistics, in case their is a specific number that plagues a certain mechanic. He was brought into the guild by Eren, as the two often find themselves grouped in activities that aren't within the guild. His in game avatar is a Blood Elf, Priest. His role is Healer.

Sasha Blouse, (Avatar Name: Iliketaters), A soldier, who often is heard eating over the headset, while talking with her mouth full. She is the cook within the guild, as the guild requires food for statistic purposes within the game. She usually chimes in with random words and jokes, at the very oddest times. She often notes that a boy named Connie should be playing this game with her. Her in game avatar is a Pandaren, Monk. Her role is Healer.

Historia Reiss, (Avatar Name: Kristalenz), A soldier, who at first when you meet, is very cheerful and uplifting. However, the very few she let's into her inner circle learn of her inward woe, and overall disliking towards her family. She says she play's to distract herself from what is happening within her house. Her in game avatar is a Blood Elf, Death Knight. Her role is DPS.

Ymir, (Avatar Name: Historiaismine), A recruit, who recently joined due to a certain girl being within the guild. She often finds herself flirting with Historia over the mic, not really caring of the other's being evident for this. Levi often mentions that she should focus more on the game, rather than the girl, but she ignores this. Her in game avatar is an Orc, Warlock.

Armin let out a forlorn sigh, "I'm sorry, I know... I just, can't get my mind on the game tonight..." Armin admitted in anguish, as honestly, he didn't want to play after the talk he had with his grandfather. Yet, he realized he had made a commitment, and didn't want to disappoint his friends. He glared at his small laptop screen, as he sat on his bed. A headset was placed upon his golden blonde hair, as he was in a Ventrillo (**Ventrillo is a computer program where you talk with your voice on headsets, with whoever is in your lobby within Ventrillo**), session with his guild. He had his other hand firmly plastered upon his mouse, and he used his leg as a mouse pad.

_"Lay off him guys," _Eren began over Armin's headset, _"we all have our off-nights. It's not the end of the world, let's just try again tomorrow."_ Eren spoke sternly, as often, Armin admittedly had tough times defending himself from verbal abuse over guild chat if he had made a very rare, mistake. Armin slightly smiled, as he realized how lucky he was to have a friend such as Eren.

_"Yes," _A voice that belonged to none other than Levi, began, "_I understand that. But now is not the time to be having those problems, if we wanna be the top guild on the realm, each one of us needs to stay dedicated." _Levi argued over the mic, as Armin frowned dejectedly. He did actually prepare for this, honestly, he spent study hall reading up on each of the fights, as he had already completed everything he needed to.

_"To bad he doesn't have my skills, and wit at the game. We'd have cleared the whole raid by now. But, I guess I am the only one burdened with this excellence." _Oluo spoke up with self praise, a common trend he did that Armin eventually realized.

_*Chomp* *Chomp* *Chomp* *Chomp*_

_"Uolo, -*Chomp*- what are you talking about?! You are terrible at this game! Don't -*Chomp-even lie! You have wiped us -*Chomp*- more times than anyone! -*Chomp*- Sasha! Are you eating over the headset again?" _Petra beckoned towards both, Uolo for his smug opinion of himself, and Sasha, in suspicion of eating over the mic like she always did... Armin slightly chuckled at Sasha, as she did this a lot, much to many people's annoyance.

There was a long silence...

_"Maybe... *Chomp*" _A voice that spoke with a mouthful of something began. Yep, Armin mentally noted with a smile, it had been Sasha indeed.

_"Guys, I agree with Eren." _A voice spoke up that belonged than none other to Erwin spoke up, _"It wouldn't hurt to make a retreat for tonight, and maybe give it another shot tomorrow, or later in the week. We are all too upset right now to focus." _Erwin spoke up, as once more, he had taken command of the situation.

_"Krista." _Ymir began, as everyone became silent.

_"What." _Historia replied casually, as she usually liked being referred to as Krista, her in game avatar name.

_"What are you wearing?" _Ymir began in a slightly mischievous tone.

Everybody shouted into their headsets, _"Ymir!" _

_"Ow, what?! You trying to make me go deaf? Jeez." _Ymir replied in an agitated tone.

_"Okay, let's reschedule for Saturday than. Hold on a second. Yes, Mikasa?" _Levi spoke hurriedly, as he tried to bring the mic away from his face when he addressed Mikasa.

Armin's eyes went wide at what Levi just said, as Eren had told him of the name of the girl that he had talked to.

_*Spit* *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*, "D-Did you just say... M-Mikasa?" Eren said reluctantly, _as Armin had just, though, not by Eren, visualized him spitting up whatever he had been drinking. He assumed that's what that beginning sound, had been.

_"Yes, why?" _Levi replied over the mic, as his tone became grave.

_"W-Why is Mikasa over at your house?! How do you know her?!" _Eren began harshly over the mic, as Armin could hear the panic in his voice over the girl he admired so.

_"She is my niece. How do you, know her?" _Levi began slightly threateningly.

There was once more a long silence...

_"Eren. I'm waiting." _Levi began once more, as the silence grew tense for the whole guild.

Once more, silence...

**Titankiller has disconnected. **

Armin heard as Levi let out a long sigh over his mic. _"Eren. You better stay away from my niece, if you know what's good for you..." _Levi began, as shortly after.

**Levithebeast has disconnected.**

_"Armin," _Petra began hesitantly, _"does Eren like Levi's niece?" _She spoke up in suspicion, as Armin could sense everyone still left online within the guild after the two disconnects, waiting for his answer.

_'L-L-Levi's niece?!' _Armin thought inwardly with shock, as his eyes widened in disbelief... _'Mikasa is... Mikasa Ackerman...?!' _ He then, quickly realized the silence was becoming tense, and shakily opened his mouth for a response.

"U-Umm... I -I... I-It's... I gotta go, bye!" Armin spoke nervously, as shortly after...

**Armin has disconnected.**

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Armin remorsefully realized that he had doomed Eren with that response... He sighed as he laid back in bed, as hopefully some rest would give his mind some much needed relaxation... It was still hard to believe that his english teacher, and Mikasa, were related... It was pretty weird, actually. However, Armin after thinking of the two within his mind side-by-side realized, that they definitely had some similarities with their appearances.

Armin then, covered himself in blankets, and properly laid his head upon his pillow. He frowned upon the thought returning, of the somber conversation with his grandfather, as it trailed off from the Levi and Eren incident...

_'What did... What did he mean...' _Armin felt his thoughts mentally trail off once more, as he found himself restlessly rolling around in his bed...

He tried to relax himself, at thinking of the thought of breakfast in the morning with his grandfather. Usually discussing when Armin was a child, or when his grandfather was back in his glory days... Telling him of how he met his grandmother, and how his grandmother and his relationship developed over time.

The two would even occasionally discuss Armin's parents, as though, the two would become gloomy at the topic - it was nice for Armin to discover what he never could with his parents. Sure, he lived with them up until he was four, but the memories had been so fickle...

He sadly, probably would have forgotten what they looked like, if it wasn't for the pictures that his grandfather kept. He even sometimes had to look towards those pictures, just to remember on some certain days that he was slightly not himself, and felt forgetful.

But, overall...He still greatly appreciated the fact that those pictures were even available to him, it was nice to always remember what your family members had looked like. As the woe that you felt when you forgot their appearance, was nearly insurmountable.

Armin sighed as he laid in bed, maybe... Maybe, he should just go check on his grandfather... It would after all, ease him, and finally let him get some rest...

Armin suddenly found himself, tossing the blankets off, as he turned on his bed, placing his feet on the floor, before finally standing up.

It was then after a few steps, that he exited his room by opening his door, and walking through. He closed the door behind him softly afterwards, his grandfather had been asleep after all.

He then walked the small distance that separate their rooms within the hallway, as he gently placed his hand upon the doorknob.

Much to Armin's dismay, as soon as he did, he felt an odd sense of shock shoot through him... He sat for a moment, frozen, wide-eyes and a panicked look evident on his soft features. Something wasn't right... No, not at all...

Hastily, he opened the door...

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

* * *

Eren had been laying in bed in confusion, as he couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating about how exactly Levi and Mikasa knew each other. And even, why they were within the same house. He let out a long groan, as he rolled over and his face dug into the pillow.

_'Why the hell does everything have to be so damn complicated?!' _He thought inwardly with frustration, as he still wondered, what exactly Mikasa was doing at where Levi lived...

Suddenly, as he thought of both their appearance, he began to come to the conclusion that...

_'They're...he's...her dad?! No... That would be crazy... Right?...Levi is too young...' _Eren thought reluctantly, as he felt nearly any hope of developing a relationship with the girl, slip away... Yet, he still held some doubt, as this wasn't entire for certain yet, as he had no proof.

Levi wasn't exactly the person who's daughter you wanted to maybe date, in fact, he wasn't, not at all. It could be anybody but Levi, literally anybody...

Eren let out a whimper of slight fright into his pillow, as he found himself slowly bringing his head up, before dropping it again, as reality once again, was cruel. He slowly began to accept the fear, the very, very, threatening and personal fear. He let the pillow obscure his eye-sight, as he let his head fall limp upon it. Why was he still surprised by that?

Suddenly, his phone rang. As it roughly vibrated on the end-table by his bed. He lazily threw his hand in the direction, as the first few attempts missed, before finally, his hand found his phone. He brought it slowly to his face, as he raised his head from the pillow...

_'It's Armin. Huh, wonder why he's calling so late.' _Eren thought as he quickly flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey Armin, what are you doing up so-?" He said calmly, as he looked up towards his wall that had been closer towards his face, since he was laying on his stomach, and his bed was placed in the very top right corner of his room. However, he was quickly interrupted by the trembling voice of his best friend...

Suddenly, Eren's eyes went wide, as he froze, felt shock channel throughout his spine...

_"E-E-Eren! M-My g-g-grand - f-father, s-s-stopped b-b-breathing!" _His best friend had cried into the phone through sobs.

Eren froze, utterly speechless, as his mouth gaped open in shock with the phone still held up to his ear...

"Where are you now?" Eren quickly spoke up with new found solemn, as he turned over and sat up hurriedly. He quickly got off his bed, before he sprinted hastily towards his door.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading again! And thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! They help a ton! So, I'll be moving this story over to the Shingeki no Kyojin topic tomorrow, just in case anybody wonders. :) I tried to explain some of the WoW related things in this chapter, to hopefully help those understand a bit more about it that do not play the game. :D So, I hope that helped. :) Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Also! Originally I had the plot written as Levi as Mikasa's brother, but it has changed. So, in case you were curious, and had some confusion about the change. After some time thinking about it, it would make more sense, some reviewers helped me come to this conclusion. :D Thanks to tentsubasa, and Sentinel07. :D Thanks again guys! ^_^**_

_**Thanks again! :D**_


	5. Dispelled

_**104th Gamer Squad: Chapter Five**_

_**Dispelled**_

* * *

**Hey friends, sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer than normal to be released than the other's. However, quick note. A quick thing changed within the story, nothing that is too major. Levi is actually Mikasa's uncle, rather than her brother, as some reviewers helped me out in realizing that the age difference might make it less believable. :D So, you can head back to Chapter Four and read the very minor changes, nothing really changed within that chapter besides where sister and brother was, there is now uncle and niece. :) Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and just reading it in general. :D It has helped me out a lot! And I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far! ^_^ Thanks again! :D Also, Nesquik is delicious. That is all. :D Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

Eren tentatively sat in the passenger seat as his mother drove hurriedly to the hospital. He really had no intention's of waking his mother, but the hospital in which Armin was located, was quite far away, and he wouldn't be there in time on foot for the emotional support his best friend needed. Eren's father was once more gone, which was something that had become casual. He was a busy man after all, and was plagued with his constant business trips.

_'E-E-E-Eren... W-We're g-going t-t-to t-t-the hospital... I-I-I'm r-r-r-riding i-in, - the a-a-ambulance w-with t-them...' _

They just pulled into the parking lot, as Eren hastily hopped out of the car, with his mother still searching for a parking space.

"Eren! You could have hurt yourself!" Kalura protested, as the door still hung idly open. She watched as her son ran through the front doors at a full sprint.

As Eren entered, he immediately was overcome with a grim feeling. He felt himself slowly become more uncomfortable with each ticking second, as he really had never been a fan of hospital's... But that was beside the point, and he had to find Armin.

He quickly ran up to the front desk, as the employee looked up towards him, boredom written obvious upon her face. He set his hands down upon the desk, as he looked towards her. She let out a long sigh, before finally speaking up.

"Can I help you?" She said lazily, as Eren felt his inward anger rising at her tone.

"Arlert. The family of Arlert, where are they?" Eren said hurriedly, as he himself nervously tapping his finger upon the desk.

The woman took her sweet time slowly searching through the computer database, as she bit her let out a sigh, as she leaned her elbow upon the desk, and rested her head on her hand. She lazily clicked the computer mouse, as she focused her eyes upon the screen. After a few seconds, Eren was becoming impatient, he stopped tapping his finger, as he decided to voice his opinion.

"Get your thumb out of your ass, and hurry the hell up!" He snapped at the woman, causing her to glare wide-eyed at him, entirely freezing. He mentally hit himself on the head for that one...

_'Damnit... That only slowed her down... Why did I say that, even I knew that would was stupid...' _He thought as he tried to regain his composure. He let out a small sigh, as he closed his eyes, before opening them once more.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just in a hurry. Could you please, just try and hurry up? It's urgent." Eren said apologetically, as he tried to stuff down the irritation that arose within him.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, before she quickly looked at the computer screen once more. She then nodded her head, before looking to him once more.

"Floor three, section F." She spoke sharply, as Eren sensed the slightly irritation in her voice, most likely due to what the boy had said...

"Thanks-" He blurted out, before sprinting towards the sign that read, 'Stairs'. He didn't have time to wait for the elevator, as the elevator would most likely only slow him down.

He quickly rammed the door open, as he ran up the stairs at a rapid pace. As he ran up the final stair case, he bit his lip as he felt his stomach began to turn, as he braced himself for the worst.

He quickly rammed open the second door, as he received a few gazes from the people at his rapid pace. He looked to the wall, as he saw a large letter upon the wall that read 'C'.

_'Damnit! I'm not even in the right, fucking section!' _Eren inwardly seethed, as he gazed around, and as he looked towards the southern direction, he saw the letter 'D' from far away...

_'That has to be the right direction!' _Eren thought as he once more, began to sprint... Luckily, it wasn't crowded see that it was two A.M, yet he still had to avoid those that were still walking in his general vicinity.

After tirelessly sprinting, Eren was now in section E. He could see 'F' not long in front of him, as he continued his rapid pace...

After much more sprinting, he halted, as he now stood by a letter upon the wall, that read itself as 'F'.

_'I...I made it.' _He thought as he inwardly caught his breath, he looked around hastily still panting...

He bit his lip, as he looked through the seats that littered section F. The seats were bare, empty, without a single living breathing soul within anyone of them.. He found himself inwardly begin to panic, as he didn't see the familiar soft features, that was his friend. Even the small desk that inhabited the employee per sector, wasn't there. The whole section of F, was entirely vacant.

_'Damnit, Armin... Where are you...?' _Eren wasn't attempting to curse his friend, he just found himself extremely irritable, and frustrated around how the whole situation presented itself... He realized that Armin was just about the last person that something like this, should be happening to.

Eren was about to begin sprinting in search, when suddenly he heard a door nearby... He turned, as he looked behind him... The door closed, as he saw a familiar golden blonde set of hair... He saw the boy's golden bangs cover his eyes, as tear streaks were all down each of his cheeks... It was _Armin. _

Eren began to run towards the figure, "Armin!" He instinctively called out, as the blonde boy sharply twitched, upon hearing his name called... He kept his gaze low, however, facing towards the floor...

As Eren arrived, he halted himself roughly a foot away from the boy. "H-How... i-is, he?" Eren spoke worriedly, as he looked towards his visibly distressed friend. Yet, his friend's appearance, had him suspicious of the darkest answer that could have very well been reality.

Armin began to slowly tremble, as though his eyes were hidden, fresh streaks began to slide down his cheeks... Eren frowned woefully, as he somberly had come to the conclusion of what happened.

Eren quickly closed the distance, as pulled the boy into a hug. He felt the boy slightly fidget under his grasp... It was silent for a few seconds, before he felt the boy begin to sob within his shoulder...

"I'm _so_ sorry... Armin..." Eren began hesitantly, as he frowned remorsefully. He grasped the boy tightly, but not tight enough in which he hurt the boy. He bit his lip, as his eyes somberly fell towards the floor. He truly couldn't comprehend the amount of heartache Armin currently went through...

Eren continued to hug the boy, trying to his very best to be comforting, as he suddenly heard the boy try to choke his sobs...

'M-M-My... _g-grandfather..." _He began in evident hurt through sobs, as Eren raised his brow at the boy's sudden voicing.

"H-He told me... H-H w-was _sorry... _Sorry for n-not t-telling me a-about my parents..." Armin continued, as was reluctant through his cries, as his voice was slightly muffled due to Eren's shoulder.

" H-He said...F-For _everything _he's done_... _H-... He r-regretted not t-telling me, a-all those _y-y-years_... A-And, he then... T-Told me... that he _loved _me. T-that my _parents, _l-loved me... T-That my _family, _l-loves me..." Armin trailed off, as he began to sob once more into Eren's shoulder... Eren patiently remained mute, as Armin spoke his next words...

"I-It wasn't until I f-found him, that I k-knew what he _meant..." _Armin concluded in woe, as his heartache poured from his eyes... Eren frowned deeper, as he felt himself slowly filled with melancholy, at his best friend's situation...

"Armin... He's... He's in a better place, now... He loves you... I know it hurt's, but - everything is going to be okay... You have my oath..." Eren found himself replying as comfortingly as he knew how, as he continued to hold his mourning friend. He had hoped his words didn't sound fickle, and he hoped that they would shed some light in Armin's dark desolation.

It was then, that Kalura came hastily walking down, she had been halted upon hearing Armin's location at first, due to attendant chiming about 'her extremely rude son'. As she saw to petite arms snaked around his back, and immediately realized who they belonged to. She then, saw a golden blonde set of hair located just over Eren's right shoulder, as she furthered his positivity on who Eren had in his grasp. She frowned woefully, as she expected the worst...

She cautiously walked up behind Eren, as she looked with sorrow to Armin. She knew, upon seeing this, the outcome of the very grave situation that presented itself.

"I'm so sorry, Armin... " She began sympathetically, as she walked to the side of both of the boys. She watched them somberly, she held her hand within her other hand, as Armin continued to shred all of his woe from his eyes...

A moment of silence passed, with only the only audible sound being Armin, who continued to let his grief fall into Eren's shoulder. It was then, that Eren suddenly broke the silence.

"Mom," Eren began sharply as he looked towards his mother, "can Armin stay with us?" Eren asked directly, as he figured there had been no point in delaying a thought that had recently approached his mind.

"What?" Kalura replied, slightly caught off guard by the sudden question in the current predicament. She looked slightly wide-eyed to her son, as she frowned woefully...

"N-No!" Armin began, as he brought his face from Eren's shoulder, and broke the hug. "I-I-I'm not going t-to b-be a burden... T-They're c-contacting s-social services, and are arranging m-me with a f-foster h-home I b-believe... I-I'll be f-fi" Armin began shakily, as he looked slightly panicked, Eren however, cut him off.

"_No. _There is no chance I'm letting my best friend, get stuck in some shitty, foster family!" Eren began defensively, as he narrowed his eyes.

"_Eren_! Language!" Kalura spoke towards her son authoritatively. Though the situation was filled with sorrow, she wasn't about to let her son begin to spew obscenity's.

"_What_? It's true. They, _are,_ terrible. They try to say that everything is going to be rainbows and sunshine, when it's actually bullshit. Most of the parents they set you up with, aren't even fit to be proper damn parents." Eren spat, as he looked towards the ground in distress. Armin stood, mute... As he tried to choke his sobs, while his tears continued... His liquid woe however, had reduced slightly in pace.

"Listen," Kalura began strictly, "and watch your tongue! I didn't raise you to speak like that, I don't even know where you heard that from..." Kalura began sternly, as she then took a deep breath, closing her eyes...She then, opened them once more, after she regained her composure.

"I'm so, _so, _sorry for your loss, Armin... And you know, you can always come to us for anything, but..." She trailed off, as she looked towards the ground remorsefully, "I just don't know, if we can take in another person, right now." She said, as she looked up towards Armin sympathetically...

"T-Thank you, b-but I-I'm r-really okay-" Armin began timidly, but was interrupted once more, by an unrelenting Eren.

"What if I got, a job? And Armin slept in my room? I could even sell my stuff, and give all the money to you, while still working!" Eren continued hastily, as he looked towards his mother with hope...

"Eren, it's not that simple! You're acting like the sole reason is funds, when there is a whole other set of problems, that we'd have to deal with..." Kalura spoke softly, as she understood that Eren of course, cared for his friend... But also, tried to deal with reason, and logistics, at the same time.

"We can handle those problems, like we always do!" Eren argued, "I mean seriously, the house seems abandoned half of the time. Dad is barely ever home, nor do I ever even have friends over, besides Armin. And Armin is barely even noticeable! It's usually just you, and me there!" Eren protested, as he looked towards his mother once more.

"P-P-Please... I-I-I-I'm right here... I-I d-don't want to cause you both, a-a-any i-issues..." Armin began reluctantly, as he gently wiped the woe away from one of his eye's.

Kalura sighed, "Listen... How about this..." Kalura looked towards Armin, "Armin, you've been Eren's friend for as long as I can remember... And, I know you're a very sweet, kind boy...And as much as I want to, I can't guarantee you a home... But, you can stay with us for a few day's, while everything calms down, and things come to a resolve... Would that be alright, for you?" Kalura paused, before deciding to speak up once more.

"And I know, that you aren't looking for help... But, we'd be glad to help with at least this...Please, I just want to know you're safe and secure for the next few nights... And have a place to sleep. " Kalura spoke once more sympathetically, as she continued to look to Armin for his reaction to her offer.

Armin slightly fidgeted as he processed the information, "I-I... A-Alright... T-T-Thank y-y-you..M-Mrs. J-Jaeger...I-I-I'm g-going to n-need to let t-the administrator's k-know..." Armin spoke hesitantly, as he looked towards Kalura in slightly worry. His tears were now moving at the slowest pace that they'd ever been at, ever since the Jaeger family had been here.

Eren gave a small smile, as he was in relief that his friend accepted the assistance, as he knew Armin had a habit for turning offers in that relation down. The boy desperately had many aspirations for being independent, and Eren wasn't trying to ruin them, he just wanted to know that his friend was safe.

"I can do that, Armin. You just stay here, and please watch Eren for me. Where are the people, that I need to talk to, if I may ask?" Kalura spoke warmly, as looked towards Armin curiously.

Armin pointed at the crimson doors behind him, "T-Through those doors there... T-They may s-stop you when you get in, s-so you may need t-to explain you're with me..." Armin spoke up timidly, as he continued to try his best to stuff down his melancholy filled cries.

Kalura nodded, "Thank you." As she then walked towards the doors, before opening them, and going through them. Armin and Eren both watched as the doors closed, rocking in both directions, before stopping at a complete halt.

Armin then looked to Eren, and thought, he wasn't entirely thrilled to once again be a weight that stuck on his friend's back, he realized what he had just done for him...

"T-T-Thank you... Eren..." Armin began timidly, as he gave a warm smile towards his friend, as tears still rolled down his cheek.

Eren returned the smile, as he turned his head to face Armin. "No need for thanks, it's what anyone would have done, including my parents. I was just the one that voiced it." Eren spoke up truthfully, as he gave a reassuring glare towards Armin.

Armin then, kept his smile, and looked towards the floor... He still was in a matter of shock at his grandfather's passing... He bit his lip, as he calmed his breathing... His smile dropped woefully, as he focused his azure eye's somberly on the floor pattern below...

"I-I could never put into words... H-How surreal this feels... How _hollow_, I feel... How lost, I feel..." Armin spoke up softly, as he continued to glare towards the floor...

Eren frowned upon hearing those words, "I...I can't imagine... Everything will get better though, Armin... I promise..." Eren began reassuringly as he looked towards his forlorn friend. Eren once again brought a warm comforting smile upon his face, as he looked towards his friend in worry...

Armin looked up to Eren, and shakily nodded his head, as he returned a timid smile...

Eren let out a small inward sigh while keeping his smile, _'This world's truly a forgotten nightmare...' _He thought as he wrapped his mind around his friend's situation... He shook the thought out of his mind, as he realized he needed to stay focused on the current situation...

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

* * *

Eren sighed as he shoved his books into his locker, and pulled one out, along with a slightly worn notebook... English class was next, with his favorite infamous teacher, Levi Ackerman...

_'This is going to be the most thrilling experience, I've ever had...' _Eren thought sarcastically, as he let out a long groan, before shaking his head. He then rubbed his eyes with his free hand, as he tried to fully awake himself for this upcoming class...

The news about Armin had spread like wild fire, just about everyone in the school knew... He knew that his mother had called Ms. Zoe to inform her of the situation, and those of Armin's classes received an announcement prior to the start of his class, to his situation.

At least, that's what Hannes had told him when he just arrived at school this morning. As yesterday, Eren was absent, as he had been up all night making sure Armin was entirely situated, and was emotionally secure in general... Well, as much as he could be, with the grave situation at hand.

Eren had let Armin take his bed, as he slept on the floor. The blonde protested each time, but Eren was too stubborn to lose the battle. As the blonde conceded, and eventually begrudgingly accepted Eren's offer.

They also began to gather things from Armin's house independently, as they didn't take Armin along with them, as they felt the emotional wounds were still too fresh... And going back to the source, would only make thing's worse...

They picked up most of Armin's possessions, and made sure that they didn't miss anything essential, as they received a small list from Armin, explaining the specifics of what he needed...

Eren realized Armin had felt guilty for all of this, but he kept telling him...

_'Dude, I just want you to relax... Stop being so tense, and just calm down... Let us help you, we just want you to be alright.' _

Usually saying this, would somewhat reduce Armin's unwillingness to accept the help given to him. It wasn't that Armin wasn't appreciative, he just always was worried and paranoid that he was a burden, and relied to heavily on other's, for his own problems.

Eren would shoo these assumptions, every time he would bring them up. As he tried to calm his friend, and just have him focus on how he is feeling, rather than what everyone think's of him around him...

As Eren slowly, closed his locker, he accidentally pinched his finger upon the clamp, as he jumped and motioned his hand up and down in the air...

"Ow!_ Son _of a..." He began in distress, as he turned towards his left, and was only forced to jump once more, as a figure stood somberly, awaiting for his performance to end...

It was then that Eren looked left towards the petite figure, "Jesus... Where did you learn to sneak up on people like that..." Eren began in irritation, as he looked towards the pure diamond blonde that stood at her locker, looking in his direction.

"You wouldn't want to know" She began, looking towards the boy through narrowed eyes... She slightly relaxed her posture, as she began her next words carefully...

"Armin... How is he?" The girl known as Annie Leondhart, began sternly. Looking at the boy through, uncharacteristic, slightly worrying eyes... She however, kept a frown, and tried to keep a rugged gaze upon the boy. Eren inwardly smiled at the scene, but kept his composure...

Eren turned slightly, and leaned his back upon his locker. "He is as good as he can be, given the situation." Eren replied calmly, as suddenly a thought hit him. "How did you find out, though? You aren't in any classes, with him." Eren spoke curiously, as he looked towards the girl suspiciously...

"I heard chatter in the hallway... Nothing more, nothing less." She spoke truthfully, as she kept her hardened gaze at the boy. She kept her eyes narrowed, and her frown evident. As her eyes fell somberly, before she rose them once more...

"Listen. Give him this." She held out a small folded piece of paper to Eren, as a small amount of red tinted her cheeks. "And don't look at it. Or else you won't walk. And yes, I mean it." She spoke threateningly, as Eren took the piece of paper from her hand, before raising it to his face. He didn't unfold it, but he glared at it, as if it were some, unkown, foreign object... He inwardly giggled, as he poked the piece of paper with his free hand, as if it were a gigantic mystery.

"Hmmm... That's unfair. As the middle man, I deem it reasonable, that I see the content's within." Eren spoke in protest while lifting his finger, as he tried to become authoritative. He gave her a grin, as he wasn't about to let her off so easy. However, Annie shot him a death glare, causing him to frown...

"If you do, it's your death bed. I'm just giving you a fair warning." She spoke sternly, as her eyes glared daggers towards the boy... Her gaze, threatening, as she looked as if she was ready at any second to attack the boy.

Eren stared back at her, as they stood in silence at a stare off. "Ugh, fine." Eren began reluctantly, as he shoved the note in his pocket... "And I'll also make sure to tell him, just how _flushed _you got when handing me it." Eren teased, with a chuckle, and a mischievous grin.

It was then, that Annie hastily threw her fist into the boy's shoulder, causing Eren to jump, "Ow! Jesus, Annie! I was just kidding... God..." Eren protested as he rubbed his shoulder, giving the girl narrowed eyes, as he slightly winced each time he rubbed his fresh bruise...

"Just give it to him. Got it?" She spoke once more in malice, with an aggressive stance. Her eyes were focused on the boy carefully, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Fine! Damn... You need to lighten up..." Eren chimed towards the girl in irritation. His gaze focused on his fresh injury upon his arm, as he continued to slowly rub, the fresh sore spot.

"Thank you." Annie said solemnly, as she relaxed her stance. She then, turned away, and stalked off in the cluster of students.

Eren shook his head, as then, the bell rang, alerting students for the start of their next period. He sighed, as he dropped his hand from his arm, and made his way to his _very_, favorite class.

* * *

As he reluctantly walked into the room, he saw Mr. Ackerman calmly leaning up against the front of his desk, as he then turned his head towards Eren. Afterwards, he felt Mr. Ackerman's gaze solely based upon him, as he scurried hastily to his seat. He tried to avoid the man's glare at just about, all costs. Though, Eren usually enjoyed this class, and poked fun constantly at Mr. Ackerman, he had a gut feeling this wouldn't be one of those days... Not with what had happened.

As Eren found his seat, he lazily plopped himself upon it, while slowly dropping his books upon his desk. It was then, that Eren realized something, that nearly stopped his heartbeat entirely...

_'Son of a bitch... I forgot my assignment...' _He thought in distress, as he took his palm, and ran it slowly down his face in irritation, causing his eyes to close, before re-opening at his hand's departure. He had realized that he had left his half of both Armin and his assignment, back at home, during all of the chaos...

He saw as Mr. Ackerman, still had his gaze upon him, as he slightly fidgeted under it. He usually didn't become troubled when Mr. Ackerman would glare at him through daggers, but ever since the whole Mikasa incident, he found himself at a nervous unease. Eren gently turned his gaze towards the doorway, avoid Mr. Ackerman's glare entirely.

Eren watched as the finally group of students hastily rushed through the doorway, making sure they showed up to class on time, as they hurriedly ran to their seats... He knew a few of the people, as he saw Sasha rush in with a mouthful of something unknown, and Ymir walk in at a more casual pace... He however, ignored them for the time being, as he had to think of an excuse for the current situation...

As the final students took their seats, Levi sat and watched the class in silence, continuing to lean upon his desk. He glared at the faces within the classroom for a second, as the students became nervous under his harsh stare. There was a moment of silence, as the only thing that could be heard, was the ticking of the click... A few moments after, Levi finally broke the mute room.

"All of you, pull out your most recent assignment, and place them upon your desks. I will walk around the room, and review all of your progress accordingly." Mr. Ackerman spoke up sternly, as he straightened himself out, moving away from his desk.

Eren timidly sat, as he watched other student's hastily claw out their assignments, before sticking them on their desk.

Eren saw as Mr. Ackerman then glared, solely upon him, his emotions vacant. Eren slightly winced under the man's gaze.

"Jaeger. Where is your assignment?" He spoke calmly looking towards the boy, as the other students prepared their assignments hastily.

Eren nervously tapped his finger against his desk, "I um... I-I kind of..." Eren began reluctantly, as he looked towards his desk. "...f-forgot _it_..." Eren bit his lip nervously, as he returned his gaze back to Mr. Ackerman.

There was silence in the room, as Levi glared at the boy harshly. Never dropping his unsettling gaze, as other student's watched in slight fear. Many students at the school had a fear of Mr. Ackerman, and tried their very best to avoid him at all costs.

Levi continued to stare for a few more seconds at the boy, before finally speaking up. Eren winced to prepare for the upcoming harsh judgement that was to be set upon him.

"Very well, come to my desk after class. And we will discuss your penalty." Levi spoke softly, as he then turned and focused back to to the rest of the class.

Eren blinked in surprise, as other student's did as well, they looked around in confusion at what had just happened... There was no lecture, nor yelling, nor anything like there normally was...

"Did you hear me, Jaeger?" Levi spoke up once more, authoritatively, to ensure that Eren had heard what he had said... Levi game him a calm glare, as Eren quickly return his surprised gaze to him.

"Y-Yes! Sorry, and yes sir." Eren chimed nervously, as he looked towards Mr. Ackerman. He was still somewhat in awe that the consequences were not worse, than they were currently.

"Very good." Levi replied, as he began to walk around the class, and glance down at each of the assignments that were presented...

Eren turned his gaze back in front of him, as he continued to blink...

_'That's...all?...' _He thought in shock, still wrapping his head around Levi's passive mood... Especially after the incident two days ago...

_'Unless... Maybe he'll dish all of it out after class...' _Eren thought furthermore, trying to accept the fact that Levi had been pleasant to someone that didn't have their work accordingly...

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

The bell rung, as the English class had come to its end. Many students quickly jumped up as they all ran from their desks, as Levi had already given his final lecture of the day...

Eren slowly stood up from his desk, as many of the student's nearly sprinted from the classroom... It was very apparent that many student's had a slight fear for the teacher, and tried their very best to avoid him. Eren began walked towards his direction, as he gently gritted his heads in anticipation of the possible distress that was to come.

Eren hesitantly walked up to Mr. Ackerman's desk, as he took a swig of his coffee, with his feet plastered upon his desk. Eren came to a halt as he stood beside his desk, and watched as Levi still didn't seem to notice him.

Eren slowly waved his hand to the teacher, as Mr. Ackerman slowly looked over towards Eren, with a sharp glare. He pulled his feet off of the desk, as he set them down, and sat up in his seat, resting his arms upon his desk.

_'Here it comes...' _Eren prepared himself, as he inwardly winced in anticipation. He found his nails nervously gritting into his palms, as time seemed to slow down with each, passing second.

"How is Arlert?" Levi began softly, as he focused his glare on the slightly hesitating boy... The boy blinked again, as never in a million years, would he get used to this passiveness.

"H-He's alright... H-He's coping of course... But, it's getting better..." Eren spoke slowly, as he as he gently bit his lip... He was entirely tense, for this odd and foreign situation.

"Hm. I am sorry to hear that." Levi said somberly as he took a deep breath, before leaning back in his chair... As he closed his eyes, as a few seconds passed by, leaving Eren in slight confusion.. Afterwards, he slowly opened his eyes, as he passively glared at his desk.

Eren stood patiently, as he awaited his next words... "So," Levi began as he crossed his arms, "the truth there is no penalty for your assignment, due to your given situation. However, Tuesday night, you never answered my question." Levi began strictly, as he narrowed his eyes towards the boy.

Eren knew what he was inferring, yet chose to take the innocent route. "That question being...?" Eren began slowly, as he hoped the suspicion from Mr. Ackerman, would somewhat dissolve, if he kept up his facade.

"How do you know my niece?" Levi spoke sternly, as he glared daggers at Eren.

Eren chuckled nervously, as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, right..." Eren began hesitantly, as he thought about a proper excuse...

"Well... I met her at lunch the other day..." Eren began reluctantly, as he looked towards Levi in hesitance.

"Alright. Then what?" Levi questioned sternly, as he took another sip of his coffee. His eyes glaring continuously at Eren.

"Well, we talked... And that was about it." Eren spoke truthfully, as he looked towards Levi calmly.

"So, you're not one of the mindless fools, that try to chase after her I assume? Not like that moron, Jean Kirstein?" Levi interrogated, as he looked towards Eren suspiciously.

"W-What? N-No! I just w-wanted to be friends with her..." Eren replied nervously, as he still slightly fidgeted under Levi's harsh gaze.

"You're lying." Levi spoke strongly, as he glared daggers towards Eren. Eren shook his head hastily in response, as he returned his nervous glare towards Mr. Ackerman.

"W-What? N-No I'm not!" Eren replied defensively, as he narrowed his eye's towards Levi. He tried act like he would expect himself to, at such an accusation...

"Yes, you are. Why else would you become so defensive?" Levi spoke authoritatively, as he narrowed his eye's in slightly agitation.

Eren let out a long, forlorn sigh, as he dropped his gaze to the ground. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was caught. Eren wasn't the type of person who would easily get nervous, and he just completely continued on like a stuttering fool.

"Fine... You caught me. I was thinking about asking her out on a date. Is that all, that gave it away?" Eren spoke irritably, as he looked towards the man in hesitance.

"Actually no, I had no idea if you were telling the truth or if you were lying. I just took a guess. However, you have just admitted it to me." Levi spoke sternly, as he kept a cold glare on the boy.

Eren froze as his eyes widened, as he then mentally slapped himself in the face... This wasn't going to get any easier, nor would any of the stress reduce in itself.

_'I walked right into that...' _Eren thought remorsefully, as he dropped his gaze once more...

He then raised his head, as he looked back towards the man, who kept his cold and empty gaze... Eren tried to think of a proper thing to say, as silence threatened the room... He hesitantly opened his mouth a few times to speak, as he thought he maybe had something acceptable to voice...

Yet, nothing came out, as there was nothing but silence that filled the room...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the delay once more on releasing this chapter. :( But, I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this. :D Thanks again for all the support, thanks for the follows, favorites, reviews, and just reading it in the first place. :D I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. :) Thanks again! :D**_


	6. Taunt

_**104th Gamer Squad: Chapter Six**_

_**Taunt**_

* * *

**Hey all! ^_^ Super sorry for the amount of time it took this next chapter to come out! It kinda got hectic and crazy in the real world, and I managed some of the details of the plot within mah head. :D But, there may be some slight changes in the previous chapters. None that affect the story drastically, just tiny changes that involve some of the supporting characters. :D I'm really sorry for how long this took to come out once again! But, I hope to return to a super fast updating pace! ^_^ Thanks again for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! ^_^ All these things help me beyond words! Anyways, sorry for my continued babbling, I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

_**7 Years ago...**_

* * *

_They are catching up... They're behind me! Please, somebody help!_

_I looked down to see my feet colliding with the lush grass below, as I tried to catch my shaking breath. Each of my breath's begin to become sharper with each straining step._

_I hesitantly look back, as I see the same three figures chasing me at a rapid pace. Why can't my legs run any faster?! They are gaining on me with each, and every step! _

_Please... what did I do wrong? I look down once more, as I try to drastically increase my pace... _

_I try yet, my legs... They ache... They burn... How long can I keep this up...? _

_My blonde hair rapidly pranced around my face, as each and every step bounces my whole figure. The wind roughly collides with my features, as I find myself desperate for rest._

_Maybe... Maybe, if I give them something, they would leave me be? That could...no, no that wouldn't work... They just did this for their own pleasure... Not for items..._

_I continue sprinting, as I can nearly feel the wind colliding with my back at their presence. _

_They're going to get me, they're going to get me, they're going to- _

_Suddenly, the front of my shoe catches on a rugged patch of uneven landscape below. I trip at full speed, and land directly on my face.. I wince as I begin to feel the first stings of pain coursing through my veins, and my breath become muffled by the grass below._

_I feel my eyes began to sting at the fear, and the most recent amount of agony that I felt. I try to hold each and every intruding globe of water back, yet, they all seem to come out... As the anxiety cannot contain itself anymore._

_I feel one of the brutes grab my collar, and yank me back, causing me to come upwards to my knees... Two of them walk in front of me, as sick pleasure is tainted upon each of their grins, looking down upon me... The last one stays behind and holds me by my collar, slightly yanking it, causing me to choke. I feel hot streams of sorrow pouring down my cheeks at a rapid pace..._

_How much will it hurt, this time?... Maybe... Maybe if I think about something else, it won't hurt so bad... I... I, don't know..._

_They prepare to clinch their hands into fists, as I await the punishment that is about to be shed upon me. As to what reason that they did this, I had no idea... _

_They began to tower, and slightly hunch over me, readying themselves to participate in their own sense of combat. I hastily close my eyes, as I inherently began to wince at the eventual discomfort, I'm about feel._

_Here it comes... _

_Suddenly, I feel a large gust of wind collide with me, as a large thud is head in front of where I am. I feel the grasp upon the back of my collar slightly weaken, before dissolving entirely. I hear the footsteps going around me, heading towards the source of the thud in front of me. My tears temporarily halt, unsure of what had just happened. _

_I nervously open my eyes, as I slightly freeze in shock. I see through haze, a coffee brown-haired boy struggling against my three attackers, they all begin to grapple him in haste, as he tirelessly struggles for freedom. _

_He then, looks me square in the eye, from my frozen state, determination written across his features. _

_"Go!" He shouts to me hastily, he then turns his head to continue fighting the attackers... I shake my head from my frozen state, and pull myself back to reality. I hastily reply._

_"I-I can help!" I yelp as I get to my feet, I began to approach the attackers when he looks to me once more._

_"I said, go! Now!" He barks once more, causing me to halt in my steps. I look to him slightly uncertain with a frown, as I feel myself biting my lip nervously. _

_I then make my decision, as I hastily nod, before turning away, and begin sprinting in full speed. I rub my hand's at my eyes, trying to keep my pride intact... Yet, I realize I have already failed at this, and comprehend that my efforts are in vain._

_I look for help, but there is no one in sight. I watch as my breath becomes shaky as I spend my remaining stamina in sprint, as all I can see is luscious forests for as far as the eye can see. _

_How did he find me out here? How did he know...? I... Can't just leave him, it's not right... I find myself sprinting still in a unknown direction, before coming to a halt. _

_Just how long had they been chasing me for? I... I just was getting the mail... Like I always do for Grandpa, as sometimes my parents letters arrive... And, when I did..._

_Those boys... My... neighbors... They cornered me from my house, blocking off the passage... And since we lived in a suburban neighborhood, and lived at the end of the road... I ran to the forests... Had that other boy that came to my rescue, seen that? My grandfather... He had been napping, and I thought it would be okay if I tried this by myself... I now, wish I hadn't..._

_I don't know why I just didn't head towards the other side of the neighborhood... Maybe... It was pride, and I didn't want to let people know that I had been in danger... There was no guarantee they would answer their doors, and with the angle and predicament I was in. There may have not been a chance that I would have been to run in that direction, without being grabbed and taken to my doom. _

_Suddenly, I hear familiar snickers, as I turn around to see three boys... Crimson on their face, and a few fresh bruises... My eyes widen, as I quietly find a tree to keep myself in stealth._

_They continue to snicker, and talk about things I cannot hear from such a range... I feel myself once more, biting my lip as I anxiously await their departure..._

_I hesitantly scamp through the forests as I see them continue to walk away further, and further. I then carefully avoid loud objects, such as branches, twigs, and so on, continuing to stride further away from their direction._

_As soon as they're far enough, I escape the luscious trees, and find myself back on the fields. The uneven landscape and hills enough cover for them not to see me._

_I hastily begin to sprint once more, as I return in the direction of the unknown dark-haired boy... I hope for his safety, and his well being... Yet, I can't help but feel my hope dwindling with each second._

_I continue sprinting, as I run the path's I did not long ago. I feel my bottom lip begin to sting as my teeth dig into once more. All of this anxiety was making me tense, and paranoid._

_I continue to rush as after coming over a hill, I see the familiar boy... My eyes widen as I see him laying flat upon his back within the tall grass. I gulp nervously before increasing my pace._

_As I close the distance, I begin to slow my speed, before coming to a halt beside him. I drop hastily to my knees, as I inspect him. _

_He's bloodied, and has fresh bruises upon his face... Crimson engulfing his features, along with dwelling into his hairline. I cringe upon regret, as I realize this was my fault..._

_I look down near his body, and see his shirt tattered and torn, with red staining its white appearance... His pants were heavily covered with mud, and crimson as well... _

_I gently place my hand upon his shoulder, as I feel my eye's begin to sting... I began to let remorse take over my gut, as I began to quietly weep at the boy's efforts in my rescue._

_"I...I-I'm s-so sorry..." I begin reluctantly, as I feel a lump forming in my throat. I frown deeply, as I start to consider my options... However, suddenly as I do..._

_The boy let's out a large cough, followed by cough's decaying in volume.. I look to him wide-eyed, unsure of what action to pursue next.. I quickly calm my shaky breathing, before I speak up once more..._

_"A-Are you alright?!" I begin in panic, as I find myself highly anticipating the results, and hoping for his well-being. _

_The boy's throat grumbles, before his eyelid's slowly part from one another... I see as his emerald eye's collide with the sun above, causing them to nearly sparkle... Yet, not a tear is in his eye, as I continue to watch him in slight awe. His breathing is slightly shaky, as pain is evident upon his features. _

_The boy then turns his head, as his eyes bare into mine... I hastily close my eyes, as I realize my liquid sorrow is evident... I don't even know this boy, yet he has already seen me at my weakest..._

_I quickly re-open my eyes, and look back at him. I realize that's my sense of self isn't important at the moment; what's important is this boy's health... _

_Suddenly, I find myself even more shocked, as his bloodied lips curl into a smile... A true, sincere, smile..._

_I hesitantly watch as his lips part, "Th-... T-They didn't touch you, d-did they...?" The boy speaks quietly, clearly in distress as he coughs heavily in the middle of the word's he speaks. _

_I quickly shake my head, then slowly bow it..."I-I'm so sorry! Sorry for all of this..." I harshly grip my pants, as I feel myself beginning to shake. "I-... I shouldn't have... I-I shouldn't have run, into the f-forests... I-It was stupid... I'm so, so, sorry..." I feel my voice becoming quieter as my sentence runs on, I realize that my words will not fix his physical wounds, and soon find my words nearly purposeless... I frown in woe, at my own, cursed mistakes..._

_He continues to look at me with a warm smile, "D-Don't apologize, it was a normal reaction..." He says calmly, as I continue to feel myself becoming slightly more shocked at his tone... How was he so, composed, during all of this? I let my hand slide frown his shoulder, as I let it rest back at in my lap. _

_"Y-You should h-hate me... W-Why...Why, d-don't you...?" I begin reluctantly once more, as I feel my shaking once more becoming triumphant over my other physical reactions. _

_He suddenly takes his gaze off of me, and quickly looks back to the sky. , slowly begin's to sit up, as he winces in pain, I quickly outstretched my hand's and pulled myself from my thoughts to help the boy... As I continue to support him, he sits up entirely... _

_He then turned his gaze towards me, a new found solemn look plastered upon his face, as his emerald orbs dwell into mine. _

_"Y-You have to fight... What's the purpose of living... If you aren't willing to fight?" The boy spoke calmly as he looked towards me with his face remaining entirely calm. _

_I bit my lip, as I looked away from his gaze... His words were true, yet, I unfortunately had been too much of a coward to put them into action..._

_He then rests his own hand on my shoulder, causing me to meet his gaze once more. He give's me a reassuring grin, confidence ever so present within his eyes._

_"What's your name?" He asks as his pained stutters have left entirely, while his somewhat hassled breathing, has nearly entirely recovered. _

_"U-Um, A-Armin..." I begin nervously, as I look towards the boy in a somber gaze, slightly worried at his well being..._

_"Eren." He spoke authoritatively with a mere word, as he outstretched his hand formally, awaiting for mine to grasp it a meeting manner._

_I look to him hesitantly, before I reached out my hand to meet his, we shake hands slowly, as his confidence is still apparent. _

_He then stands up with my hand in his hand, and lift's me to my feet. He begins walking the way I came, as I turn to watch in. I, however, am entirely frozen in my posture as I watch him add distance between us._

_Suddenly, he pauses... As he turns back to me, meeting my confused gaze once more. _

_"You coming?" He asks curiously, as he looks to me questioningly. _

_I suddenly, unfreeze myself, as I shake my head in an instant, pulling myself from my bewildered thoughts._

_"Y-Yeah, s-sorry." I chime back nervously, as I run to catch up with him, before meeting at his side._

_He gives me a quick smile, before we begin slowly walking back home alongside one another... We share silence, as we hear the grass crunch under each of our steps..._

_Why is it... That he chose to save me...?_

* * *

_**Present Time...**_

* * *

The room stood silent, as Eren continued to stand at Mr. Ackerman's desk... His mind raced for the proper things to say, yet he couldn't bring his mind to think of anything reasonable.

They continued to sit in slowing, threatening silence, before Mr. Ackerman suddenly let out a low sigh, as he dropped his gaze towards his desk... He then raised his gaze once more, focusing it again on Eren. A small amount of irritation apparent in his eyes.

"You know, I don't understand it... Whenever I scare somebody away from my niece, they always seem to come back... So Jaeger, what are _you _afraid of?" Levi questioned curiously, as he looked towards Eren, before sitting up from his chair.

Eren watched as he slowly walked around his desk, and came to stand in front of him... He wasn't too intimidating due to his short stature, yet the venom present in his eyes made the intimidation instantly reappear.

Eren bit his lip, "I-I just... Thought she seemed nice... I'm not doing it to hurt her, or anything... Even if people did do that, I doubt they would get away with it, since you two are so menacing, and all." Eren joked as he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He tried to poke fun towards the man, but still felt timid and frozen under Mr. Ackerman's gaze, as he felt like the man was staring into his soul.

"Very funny... Tell me... You always blabber in class about, 'you gotta fight to win', yet is any of that_ actually _true? Or do you just want to make it appear as if you have guts?" Levi spoke as the venom from his eye's dripped ever so slowly into his voice, each word becoming slightly more aggressive than the previous.

Eren froze for a quick second, but recovered, "Of course I mean that! What's the purpose of trying, if you aren't going to fight?" Eren replied sternly, as he met Levi's intimidating, with his own hardened glare. It almost seemed as if metaphorically, the two were holding lightning within their eyes at one another.

Levi nodded slowly, while keeping his aggressive gaze towards the slightly taller boy. He gave a small sigh, as he spoke up once more.

"So you're telling me, if Mikasa were the long goal, you would fight? All the way to the very end? Even if the odds were impossible, you would _still _fight?" Levi questioned curiously, as his gaze continued to harden while meeting Eren's.

Eren hastily nodded his head, "Of course, I would... There shouldn't even be a question to that." Eren shot back quickly, as the two continued their stare off. He saw Levi's eye slightly twitch at his response, causing him to slightly smirk, as confidence began to grow within the boy...

The two sat there in utter silence for the next few minutes, as Levi inwardly detested the situation at hand.. Eren kept his composure under his gaze, realizing if he were to break now, he would stand no chance to ever even befriend Mikasa.

Levi narrowed his eyes further, as he stepped slightly closer to Eren, causing Eren to slightly shift uncomfortably. Levi looked at him directly in the eye, however, Eren kept his gaze firm, as he kept his posture stern as well. The two kept like this for a few moments, before Levi gave a sudden grin.

He then, turned his back on Eren, before walking towards his desk. Causing Eren to be wide-eyed in slight confusion, as he relaxed his posture, watching the man.

The man returned to his seat, turning, and plopping into it lazily, as he sat back into the black cushion. He gave Eren a satisfied grin, as he continued to gaze towards him.. Eren slightly froze in confusion, as he was slightly bewildered at the sudden change within his English teacher.

"Very well. We will see if your words hold true, Jaeger. You are dismissed." Levi spoke authoritatively, as he wave his hand to the door nonchalantly.

Eren stood still for a moment, before reluctantly nodding... "T-Thank you... " He began timidly, before he turned and slowly made his way to the door.

"Eren." Levi suddenly spoke sternly, right as Eren had made it to the doorway. Eren halted in his tracks, and slowly turned towards Mr. Ackerman...

"I will deem rather or not you are even qualified, in terms of what you are wishing for. Your assignment needs to be on my desk tomorrow, completed early. I will not settle for the sloppy pathetic excuses you have given me previously. If you even try to submit anything like that, you will not receive any type of credit. Let's call it... My first test, of your willingness, yes? I look forward to your results. " Levi spoke with a sinister smirk, as he looked towards Eren confidently.

Eren almost jumped upon hearing that... As his eyes went wide in shock, and he nearly froze entirely. He gently bit his lip... He nearly wanted to complain that it was simply unfair and not an adequate amount of time... Yet, he realized if he did, he would be a hypocrite to his previous words...

_'I haven't even gotten twenty percent of the assignment done yet... I barely even know anything about the damn book!' _Eren cursed inwardly in panic, as he considered his options...

Levi smiled victoriously, "Or will that be a problem, _Eren?" _He chimed joyfully, as he looked towards the visually fumbling boy.

"No!... I mean... No sir... It won't... It will be on your desk, tomorrow morning. I promise." Eren said reassuringly with a nod, as his eyes returned to their previous calm state.

Levi's lips dropped into a deep frown, as he watched the boys panic suddenly leave, near instantly...

_'So, you're going to try to be my toughest opponent yet, eh?" _Levi chuckled inwardly, _'Very well, let's see just, how long, you can last for...' _Levi thought calmly, as he watched Eren continue his confident persona.

"Dismissed." Levi spat, looking back towards his desk. He began to look through papers, as he picked up, before pressing his glasses to his face. Afterwards, he heard footsteps slowly depart from his doorway, as he began to narrow his eyes...

_'I can see through your facade, Jaeger.' _Levi thought emotionlessly, as he kept his composure, yet couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at the persistence shown from that damned kid.

* * *

_**Later...**_

* * *

Eren sighed, as he made it to his door, back at his home. He nearly wanted to scream at the task ahead of him... A nearly, impossible feat, to achieve within the time restrictions...

He gently engulfed the door knob with his hand, before turning it, opening the door... He somberly walked into the home, looking downwards, as his bag hung lazily from his right shoulder.

"I'm home..." He called forlornly, as his voice was nearly silent. He gently closed the door behind him, as he looked around him...

"Welcome home, how was your day?" Carla called sweetly, as suddenly her head popped out from the doorway to the kitchen. A joyful smile evident on her face, as her eyes welcomed her son back home for the day.

"It was... a day... " Eren spoke somberly, as his voiced was filled with solemn worry. His mom frowned upon seeing the boy in his distress, as his eyes focused on the floor, and his frown was deep and true.

She however, regained her smile, as she tried her best to reassure him. "It will get better Eren, some days are just like that... Everybody has them." She spoke softly, as she scanned her boy, as he remained in his same, dejected posture.

"Yeah... I suppose... I'm going to head upstairs, if you need me." Eren spoke somberly, as he began to walk down the hall, and towards the stairs. His walking was hesitant, as it seemed like he nearly had a metaphorical, one-hundred pound weight, hanging from his shoulders.

Carla frowned once more, "Let me know if you need to talk, Eren. I'm always here... Dinner will be ready in about an hour, as well... I'll be down here if you want to talk." She spoke comfortingly, as she watched her son slowly ascend up the steps somberly. Her eyes slightly worried at his actions, but she was reluctant to push the boy for information.

"Thanks, mom." He said as a small amount of optimism dripped into his voice, she felt slight relief as a small smile became evident on his face. She returned it, as she watched him walk slowly up the final steps, to the upper floor.

As Eren made it to the upstairs hallway, he took a left, and continued his slow pace. After about three seconds, he had arrived at his room door. He let out a small sigh, as he gently gripped the door knob, and slowly opened the door.

He saw Armin's back, as he continued to lay motionlessly in his bed, with the covers high up towards his neck. Eren wasn't sure if the boy was asleep, so he gently walked in, before softly closing the door, turning to it as he did so.

He then turned back to Armin and his bed, as he slowly stepped towards his desk, biting his lip all the way. He saw as Armin slowly began to shuffle, as his blonde hair starting to slowly move around the pillow that his head sat upon.

Ironically, Armin had seemed so against the idea of sleeping in Eren's bed, and insisted that he didn't want to be a 'burden'. Eren however, insisted, and made sure he was to sleep in the bed. Yet here he was, completely in deep sleep, looking as comfortable as possible.

Eren gently sat in his desk chair, and looked over his back. Armin returned to being motionless, much to his relief. He gently sat his bag down on the floor, before un-zipping it, and pulling that damned book, Mr. Ackerman had assigned him out.

He was about to lay it upon his desk, while he looked around for where he had left his in progress assignment. Suddenly, as he did so, he accidentally felt the book began to slide from his hand.

He fumbled as he hastily returned his gaze towards the book, as it bounced in his hand. He tried to recover, yet unfortunately, the book fell entirely from his grasp, and collided with the desk in a loud thud. It echoed through the room, as the wood from his desk rumbled loudly within his room. His attempts at recovery had made the book slam ever so harder, much to his dismay.

_'Shit.' _Eren cursed inwardly, as he mentally slapped himself in the face. He hesitantly look back towards his bed, and saw Armin shuffle once more.

It wasn't that he didn't want the blonde boy's company, just with the recent melancholy filled situation that Armin was troubled with; he figured Armin could use the rest...

Armin continued to shuffle, as Eren watched timidly. He then watched, as the boy's blonde head slowly raised from the pillow. A small yawn was audible, as he slowly turned his head, and Eren watched as the boy's, sleepy azure eyes, fell upon him. Armin gently scratched his head, as he closed his eyes. Before he opened his eyes hesitantly, and dropping his hand back to his side. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, from his previous asleep state.

"Sorry... Didn't mean to wake you." Eren spoke up apologetically, as he looked towards the boy with a frown.

"No, it's fine... I should be up anyways... What... time, is it?" Armin began hesitantly, as he gently rubbed his eyes, trying to fully rid the feeling of being tired.

"It's about four P.M. Dinner should be ready soon... You need to eat. You haven't eaten in like... well... Since you got here." Eren spoke calmly, as he kept Armin's gaze with a plain expression, slightly focused on Mr. Ackerman's task, due to the time being so threatening.

Armin shook his head slowly, "Thank you, but I'm not very hungry. I don't have much of an appetite, recently." Armin began timidly, as he let out a small forlorn sigh.

"You're eating, even if I have to shove it down your throat; you will eat." Eren spoke aggressively, causing Armin to go slightly wide-eyed, with a somber frown. Eren then, turned his gaze from him, as he stood up and began to walk. He began to search the room, as Eren couldn't for the life of him, remember where had had put his assignment.

Armin bit his lip. "Is something...wrong, Eren? Can I help?" Armin began timidly, as he sat up entirely, watching his friend hastily search through his end tables, then his closet.

"Just looking for my assignment... Sorry if I'm being an ass, I'm just slightly overwhelmed at the moment." Eren spoke apologetically, as he bit his lip, as his emerald eye's hastily wandered around the room for his item of desire.

"Oh!" Armin suddenly piqued, causing Eren to freeze, and turn towards him. He watched as Armin began to shuffle through the blankets, as Eren suddenly heard the crunching of papers, as Armin looked down towards his left.

Armin then, slowly pulled at a large pile of papers, shuffling them neatly into his hands. His lips curved into a warm smile, as he reached out the papers to Eren, as his eyes glistened in a small amount of glee.

"I um... Was thinking about my grandpa last night, and I couldn't sleep... So... I just figured, I should get these done. I'm sorry, I should have let you know... I pulled your assignment from your bag, and used your laptop monitor as a night-light. But, they're both, one-hundred percent, complete!" Armin chimed happily, as he continued his warm smile.

Eren went wide-eyed, as he felt the remorse in his gut for his previous outburst, slowly rise. He gently accepted the paper's into his hand, as he eyed them slowly, looking them over.

He then gave Armin his own gleeful toothy smile, as his eyes found new optimism. He then began to walk around the bed, while closing the gap between him and his friend. He kneeled himself on his bed, before pulling his friend into a bear hug.

"You're a life saver, Armin! Thank you so much! I'm so freaking sorry, for having a temper, I was just super damn frustrated!" Eren began joyfully, as he increased the amount of pressure he put into the hug.

Armin was wide-eyed, as his temple was resting on Eren's chest, due to his slightly slumped state. He gave a small chuckle, however, as he gently raised his hand.

"Umm, Eren. It's okay, but... Your hugging, a little... strong." Armin began timidly with a smile. His tone was much more light-hearted than it had been the last few days. Eren nodded quickly in bliss, before slowly releasing the hug.

Eren continued to kneel, before his eyes went wide and lips pursed in realization. "Oh!" He chimed out with a delighted tone, as he stood from the bed and began to dig his hand in his pocket. Armin watched curiously as he then hastily pulled out a small piece of folded paper, slightly crumpled due to it being stuffed, and hastily tossed it to Armin.

It landed on Armin's lap, as he looked down at it in slight confusion, and curiosity. "What is it?" He began timidly, as he looked up at Eren for hopefully a quick explanation as to what exactly it was.

Eren gave a huge toothy grin, "It's from your _lover!" _Eren chimed happily, as he gave a thumbs up to Armin. He patiently awaited Armin to realize what he meant.

Armin slightly raised an eyebrow in confusion, while looking timidly towards Eren. After a short moment, he dropped his gaze to the paper once more, as his hands hesitantly found the paper. He slowly began to cautiously unfold it.

As soon as he unfolded it, and saw the handwriting. He slightly froze, as he couldn't believe he had forgotten the previous notes. It must have been the whole event with his grandfather, that caused a distraction within him. He bit his lips, while he felt his cheeks slightly redden. He then, read the note nervously.

* * *

_Armin,_

_I heard about your grandfather, and I'm sorry to hear that he passed..._

_If you need to talk to someone, my number is, 813-356-9271._

_Sorry for your loss._

_-Annie_

* * *

Armin raised his gaze from the note, as he felt his cheeks slightly burn, and his heart begin to jump within him. He saw Eren give him an all-knowing smirk, as he hastily folded the paper, just so Eren wouldn't know what was wrote on it. The embarrassment that would produce would be nearly endless... He looked towards Eren's gaze hesitantly, as he watched the boy slowly speak his mind.

"Well?" Eren chimed suspiciously, as he awaited the hopeful results from the small piece of paper, that his friend seemed to instantly flush over.

"S-She just said she was sorry for my loss." Armin replied nervously, as he turned his gaze hastily away from Eren. He realized that he didn't have a great poker face, and that Eren could see right through his facade with ease.

"_And?" _Eren inferred suggestively, as if there were something obviously underlying the message.

"That was it." Armin spoke timidly, as he looked hesitantly back towards Eren, who began to furrow his brows, and drop his all-knowing smirk. He now had a slightly confused look upon his face, as his lips pursed and eye's widened in surprise.

"What?! No way, you should have seen how red she got! She nearly turned into a beat!" Eren spoke in slight shock, as he motioned his hands to emphasize just how red Annie's face got.

"E-Eren!" Armin hastily tried to intervene from his friend going into detail. He didn't want to have knowledge about any embarrassing incidents that the person he admired had, as he felt wrong by doing so. As if it were invading their privacy, somehow.

Eren dropped his surprised gaze into a plain one as he looked down towards Armin, "What? It's true. She's totally crazy for you." Eren spoke confidently, as his smirk returned, and his eyes glistened in positivity.

Armin shook his head, "E-Eren! I... don't know that yet... I mean... I don't like the way you worded it, but I hope she may.." Armin blushed heavily, as he found himself unable to speak his final words.

"Like you?" Eren finished for him, as his voice became slightly teasing. He began to quietly snicker, as Armin began to glare daggers at him.

Eren waved his hands defensively, "Hey! It's not my fault you both turn red like beat's! You are not allowed to blame me, for this one." Eren spoke mischievously, as he turned away from the boy, and began to walk towards the door. His smirk wore the pride of his verbal victory.

Suddenly, he felt something light and soft hit the back of his head... He smiled mischievously, as he pretended to be harmed from it.

"Ow, what the heck, Armin!" He spoke in false bewilderment as he hastily turned back towards the boy. Eren continued to wear his fake distress, as he looked towards the boy with a playful grin. He hastily looked down, and saw the object of the attack was a pillow. He returned his mischievous gaze to Armin shortly after.

He watched Armin crossed his arms, and look towards the wall. His lips were pursed, as his cheeks burned. His eyes were narrowed irritably, as his brows furrowed with a tone that was slightly upset. Eren smirked, he looked like a child who wasn't allowed ice cream. Eren slightly chuckled at the sight.

It seemed everyone, even Armin, was slightly immature... And for some reason, Eren felt relieved at the thought... It was always pleasant watch his best friend return to high spirits, after such a crucial loss in his life...

As he always felt the pain, that his loved ones would experience... And he would always be willing, to take the burden on himself...

He would make sure, that his friend, his best friend; got the girl of his dreams...

Even if his life _depended _on it...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! :D I tried to shed some light hopefully on the back story between Eren, and Armin. :D I just wanted to show how they met, and hoped that you guys would enjoy it! ^_^ Thanks a bunch for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! All those things help me more than I can put into words! Sorry for babbling once more, thanks again! :D Hope you enjoyed! :D**_


End file.
